My Forever
by JessieJeanLee
Summary: Bella Swan is an ER nurse who lives in the tiny town of Forks, with her sister Alice. They are the only vampire in town, that is until a bronze haired immortal is brought into Bella's Emergency Room.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first time writing, so please be gentle! I thought what better way to start, than with my favourite story and characters, Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella**

"Dammit!"

"What's up Bells?" asked Alice.

"Hospital called...they want me to go back in tonight at 8."

I am an ER nurse at Forks Hospital. Why Forks you might ask? Okay, so I know it's not New York, but the sun hardly shines which suits my condition.

"Oh that sucks! I was hoping we could catch that new zombie movie tonight - always good for a laugh!"

"Raincheck hun?"

Alice nodded in reply, already distracted by the new dress she was sketching for her next clothing line. Alice and I are sisters, best friends and vampires. We moved to Forks nearly two years ago as we had already outstayed our welcome at the last town we were in. It is kinda obvious when you don't age. Forks is a quiet little town, albeit full of nosy parkers, but we managed to find a gorgeous house on the edge of town that allows us our privacy. I love being a nurse, and Alice assures me that there is plenty of scope for the imagination in this picturesque part of the country to inspire her new designs. Although I don't really know why she needs inspiration from her surroundings, when her designs are reminiscent of the 1940's, the decade we were both turned.

I shouldn't really complain about the extra shift - it's not like l'm tired, because being vampire, I don't need sleep. And my enhanced senses have on countless occasions saved the lives of many patients. I was just looking forward to spending the night chillaxing with Alice.

I quickly shower, change into my scrubs, and say goodbye to Alice. Even though it's only 6pm, I like to stop for a 'snack' before my shift to help ease the discomfort my thirst sometimes brings. So I decide to swing by my usual spot to quench my appetitite, The Falcon Bar. No judgements please! I'm not one of these do-gooders who only drink animal blood. You haven't tried it, so you don't know how utterly vile it is! And I'm not off to the local Pre-School to get my fix! I figure that the Bar has it's share of town drunks that will neither remember, or protest my fangs. And if they do, I can always make them forget with a Sweep - another vamp perk - I can erase any human's memories of my presence.

The stars are exceptionally beautiful tonight I think to myself as I speed through the forest. Like we're all connected - vampire and human - under this one brilliant sky of diamonds. I can smell the bar before I reach it, the stench makes my nose screw up in protest. I head to the back alley where the dumpsters are. Sure enough, Teddy Muller is there, relieving himself against the brick wall, swaying violently in the process. I silently glide up from behind and gently ease my fangs into his jugular. Warm, salty goodness enters my mouth. Unfortunately it is marinated with cheap Bourbon, but satiating nonetheless. When I'm finished, I seal up the wound with my tongue and blur away before he even notices I was there.

The bright lights of Forks Hospital comes into view and I can see that the ER waiting room is already full of patients. Good. A busy night.

"Hey Bella", one of the night security guards calls out.

I smile and give him a wave as I head through the double doors of the Emergency Department. I head to my locker to put away my bag and as I walk past the mirror, I notice a drop of blood at the corner of my mouth. _Shit._ Hope no one noticed. I'm usually more careful than that! I pull a loose strand of my long auburn hair back into the messy bun on top of my head and head to the nurses station.

"Bella - so glad you could make it tonight. Thank you soooo much! It is chaos out there, did you see? Not to mention the number of ambulances we've had in today. I've spent the last six hours chasing my tail! Are you all good to go? I have plenty for you to do!"

Nancy, my boss. Doesn't stop for breath. I feel like I have to raise my hand if I want to talk! She is a real gem though, hardworking, organised and an excellent team leader. She's also a proud Grandma with pictures and crafts made by her grandkids adorning her work station. We have a fantastic working relationship and am so glad that she is on this busy night shift, to keep the ship sailing smoothly.

"Hi Nance", I reply. "Happy to help. Yes it certainly looks crazy out there tonight. Full moon?"

Nancy chuckled. "No doubt! Always brings out the feral in folk!"

"Where can I start?"

"We've just got a call to say there's an ambulance on the way - five minutes tops. Can I have you there for when it arrives?"

"Of course, no problems. Do we know what it is?"

"Male. 30. Found unconcious on the 101 out by Calbot's Farm. Appears to have suffered major blood loss and has multiple lacerations."

"What? Just on the side of the highway?" I asked shocked.

"Apparently so."

Geez! We have our fair share of car and hunting accidents, but I've never seen anything that I'd class as suspicious in this sleepy little town.

"Bella Swan - Re-sus 1 please".

I hear my name being paged, and head over to the Resuscitation Cubical and help the other nurses prepare for our incoming patient. As the Paramedics arrive, they wheel our patient into the bay and the ER doctor starts his assessment.

"Bella, can you assist me please?"

"Yes Doctor Michaels".

As I walk over to the trolley, I freeze. Our patient is vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Alice**

This room was the perfect place to sketch. The ceilings were high with decorative cornicing, and the large window allowed sunlight to stream on to my table. The dust motes danced along the sun's rays, and for a moment, I was lost in their beauty.

 _Snap out of it Alice!_

I was so easily distracted today! I'm rather glad that Bella was called in to work, because hanging out with her would have just been another excuse to avoid designing. Don't get me wrong – I love what I do. Creating my own vintage inspired women's fashion is an absolute passion of mine. But of late, I've hit a block and I can't seem to get back on track. I think I need to go to my favourite thinking spot. The beauty of being a vampire is that my special place is not accessible to humans. It's something that is mine, and it always helps me to clear my head.

I jumped out of the second floor window and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. As I ran through the forest, I let the crisp night air whip against my face. My short, dark, pixie-like hair gently ruffled as I sped through the trees. I scaled the cliff face, and my secret spot came into view. A little ledge, wide enough to stretch my legs out on, but completely concealed if anyone was able to go near it.

I sat on the rocky ground, and tilted my head back to look at the stars. So beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky. I looked out on the little town of Forks, and spot the bright lights of Forks Hospital. I wonder if Bella is having a busy night?

 _Okay Alice, let the inspiration in._

I sat back, soaking in what I'm hoping is the next tea dress or swing skirt, when I smell something unusual. My senses are all of a sudden on high alert. What the hell? Surely not. But we were so careful.

I jumped up in one swift motion, and started to track the scent. I ran for about thirty seconds when all of a sudden, there he was. I stopped abruptly staring wide-eyed into the night at the figure before me. He stared back at me, but surprisingly his expression was curious rather than aggressive. He was medium build, with shoulder length golden blonde hair, and well dressed in cream slacks and a pale blue knit sweater.

 _Come on Alice, get your big girl panties on._

"Umm, hello? I'm Alice"

Nothing.

So I tried again.

"Who are you? Are you in some kind of trouble? Can I help you?"

Still nothing. Except…did the corner of his mouth just turn up? It was quick but I could have sworn I saw it.

Then, without warning, he shot up into the air.

 _Well that's a first!_

I'd never seen him before in my life, but those emerald green eyes and his woody scent was unmistakable. _Vampire_. Too rattled to stay out any longer, I decided to head back home. Who was he and why did he not answer me?

Back in my office, I started sketching again, trying not to get distracted by the handsome stranger. The way his emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the strain of his lean but muscular arms against his sweater.

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. I looked down at the screen. Bella.

"Hey Bells, how is your shift".

"Alice…" Bella's tone has me worried.

"Bells, what's going on?" I ask slowly.

"We have a guy in our Re-Sus bay Alice. He's 30, really beat up…And Alice? He's vampire."

 _Vampire._ Surely my encounter tonight was not a coincidence. I decided to tell Bella later because she was obviously concerned about this patient lying in her ER.

"Alice, can you come down here NOW? He's not looking good, and you know what we'll need to do."

Yes. I do.

"Of course Bella, see you in two".

 _Crap._

I sped down to the Hospital in forty-five seconds, not a record but still pretty fast. I walked into the ER and texted Bella.

 _I'm here._

 _Great. Meet me round back. They've just pronounced him 'dead' and I'm in charge of wheeling the trolley out of the bay._

 _Okay._

With that, I headed to the rear of the hospital and waited for Bella. After about ten minutes, I heard a trolley rattling towards the door.

"Hey Alice, thanks for getting her so fast".

"No worries sis. Wow, he's not in good shape. We'll have to move fast."

"I know. Alice? I really hope this works. You know we've only tried this once before and it didn't work."

"Bells, there was nothing more we could do. Our maker was too far gone to be saved", I remembered sadly.

Bella's face turned from despair to determination. She bit into her wrist as I did the same. We joined our wrists together and watched as our blood began to glow as it trickled into this stranger's mouth.

 _Please work. Please!_

After a few seconds, the stranger started to drink down the healing liquid. Slowly at first, then increasing until he was greedily gulping down the combined blood. As he did, the lacerations started healing over and his undead body began to strengthen. Bella nodded at me, signalling it was enough. We licked our wrists to seal the wound, and then waited.

All of a sudden, the stranger jumped off the trolley. His tousled bronze hair framed his square jawline. And his eyes, although startled, were identical to the vampire's that I'd seen in the forest earlier. He was much taller though, with broad shoulders and a long, lean physique. He looked at me briefly, then turned to Bella. He stared at her with the same intensity that the stranger in the forest stared at me. Static charged the air until I thought he was going to combust! And with the blink of an eye, he sped out of sight.

"What the fuck was that? Did you _feel_ that Alice?"

"I have no idea, and yes I did! Are you due for a break? I need to talk to you about something."

"Give me ten minutes okay? I'm gonna need to Sweep the memory of the good folk of Forks Hospital and remove some records before they start asking why there's a dead body missing!"

I nodded, and with a whoosh, Bella was off to erase the events of the night.

While I waited for Bella, I went over the past few hours in my head. The strange vampire in the forest, the strange vampire lying on the hospital trolley. Were they related incidents? Did the vampires know each other? And what on earth, or who, caused the severe injuries that left the vampire nearly in a pile of dust?

Bella must have been mirroring my thoughts as she met me out the back and lit a cigarette.

"Alice, what the hell is going on? You know only another vampire could have caused injuries like that. I just can't make sense of it!"

"I know Bells, it has me stumped. Which leads me to another mystery."

Bella looked at me questioningly, so I continued.

"I was having a creative block tonight, so I went up to my spot. You know, the little ledge overlooking town? Well, I was sitting there absorbing the night when I picked up a scent."

"A scent?"

"Yup, _vampire_ scent. I followed it for a bit…"

"Are you crazy Alice? Alone?" Bella interrupted.

"I know, it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But it's been so long sis, and I guess I was just curious."

"You know what that did to the cat?"

I poked my tongue at her. "Lucky I'm not feline then! _Anyway,_ I stopped not too long into the run because he was just standing in a clearing, staring at me. Just like our ER vamp was staring at you. He was pretty hot actually, but I'm wondering whether he's mute. Or just rude."

"Say what? Mute?"

"Well I tried to speak to him, but he said nothing. He just stared at me. With a hint of a smirk."

"Really? How bizarre!"

"Oh no, that wasn't the bizarre bit my darling sister. _He flew…"_

Bella's mouth gaped like a fish out of its bowl. I wondered if she was now rendered mute! I gave her a minute to digest this new information, and eventually she regained her composure.

" _Flew?_ Well I'll be damned! That's a first Alice. I mean, I know we all have abilities. But flying? Never have I ever heard of that one!"

"Tell me about it! Nearly crapped myself! You know, if crapping was possible."

Bella chuckled. "I think we both need to head home for a Vodka after tonight. I'll tell Nancy I'm not feeling well, it's quietened down now anyway. Meet me out front so we can run together?"

"Sure". I kissed her on the cheek and waited in the loading zone out front.

Soon after, Bella walked up to me with her favourite Dracula scrubs on (personal joke we enjoyed) and we ran home together in silence. As we neared the house, Bella and I looked at each other and stopped suddenly. Waiting on the porch was our two vampire strangers. Cautiously, we approached.

"Hello ladies", purred the golden haired vampire. "We need to talk".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story so far. This is my first ever time writing and I'm really enjoying the process. I am also looking forward to where this story is going too so please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella**

Alice and I held hands as we climbed the stairs to our porch. Physical touch not only helped us to remain calm, but it also allowed us to communicate telepathically. You see, Alice and I were biological sisters before we were turned by the same maker. We're not entirely sure if that gives us our special abilities, or whether other immortals share our gifts. It has been a god send on many occasion when talking out loud was not an option. Like right now, with these two strange vampires staring us down.

 _What the fuck, Alice? Is this golden haired vamp the one you saw tonight?_

 _Yeah, that's him alright. Good to see our ER John Doe has made a full recovery. We should have left the bastard rot._

 _Just stay connected, alright? Just in case._

Alice nodded.

We sat on the porch swing and waited for the strangers to speak.

"Hello. I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to thank you earlier tonight. I was rather disoriented and it was purely a survival instinct to take off so fast. I wasn't expecting two immortals to be standing over me with their healing elixir flowing into my mouth. Thank you both. I am eternally grateful for your kindness."

 _Okay Alice, unexpected._

"You are most welcome," I started. "But as you can imagine, we have some questions."

"Naturally," the bronze haired vampire smirked. "Let me make some introductions. My name is Dr Edward Cullen and this is Jasper Hale."

"I'm Bella Swan, and this is my sister Alice."

"Sister?"

"I think we're in the position to be asking questions first, don't you?" I remarked.

"I'm terribly sorry," replied Dr. Cullen with another smirk. "Ladies first."

That smirk was getting on my nerves!

"Why did you end up in my Emergency Department in the near dead state you were in?"

"Yes, I suppose it's best I clear that up. I tripped."

"You tripped? Don't be a smart ass _Doctor_ Cullen. I'm not interested in playing little boy's games."

 _Bella! Tread carefully sis. We don't know what these vampires are capable of._

 _Shh! This pair of assholes deserve all they have coming._

"Ooh, feisty aren't we? I see humour isn't one of your strong points."

"There's nothing wrong with my sense of humour…..if something is _actually_ funny!"

"Edward, let's not give these lovely immortals the wrong impression. We are gentlemen after all," reminded Jasper.

 _Dibs on Jasper, Bells._

I rolled my eyes. Something I like to do regularly. Good for eye health I say.

"My apologies, ladies. Jasper is right. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Let me start again, Bella Swan."

Ugh!

"I ended up in your ER tonight because of a disagreement. As a doctor, an immortal doctor, I'm often called to help in vampire emergencies. Well, tonight I was summoned by a less than desirable character to repair a 'pet' of his. This particular 'pet' is renowned as an immortal hitman, so a valuable asset to this undesirable. By the looks of him, his vampire target was bigger and stronger and tore him to shreds – literally. There was nothing I could do. This news wasn't received well, so I was tortured, drained and left to rot on the 101."

 _Holy crap Alice!_

 _You're telling me!_

"Wow! I'm really sorry to hear that Doctor Cullen."

"Please, Edward."

"Okay, Edward. How are you feeling now?"

"Thanks to you and your sister, I'm feeling quite well. Nearly at full strength. I doubt another immortal in your shoes would have helped a stranger like that. I am eternally in your debt."

I simply nodded with a smile.

"I have a question," Alice piped up. "Seeing as I know now that you aren't _mute."_

I chuckled. Edward and Jasper looked at each other, puzzled.

"When I talked to you in the woods tonight, Jasper, why did you not speak to me?"

It appeared that Jasper was rendered mute again.

"Well?"

"Ahem..ahh..well.." Jasper choked out.

 _Oh dear god, spit it out boy!_

 _Haha, patience Alice._

"May I?" interjected Edward. Alice nodded so Edward continued.

"Jasper is quite shy, and isn't a fan of talking out loud."

"Say what?" Alice asked.

"You see, Japer communicates differently than most immortals. Sure, he can speak. But he is much more comfortable communicating telepathically. Especially with strangers."

"Well, can't he just go ahead and do that?"

"Not exactly. He has a moral code, Alice. He likes to ask permission first. Wouldn't it be rather strange hearing a voice in your head that wasn't yours?"

"I suppose that makes sense," agreed Alice. Then she turned to Jasper. "Permission granted."

Jasper nodded shyly.

 _Thank you Alice. I'm sorry I didn't speak with you earlier tonight. As Edward explained, I find it difficult to speak to strangers. I'm sure that seems pretty pathetic to you. But it's just something I can't help. I'm so very sorry for my rudeness. Will you forgive me?_

Shit! Being connected to Alice, I heard every word. How bizarre to hear another voice in Alice's head.

Alice smiled sweetly at Jasper and replied out loud, "Yes of course I forgive you Jasper."

Jasper smiled back.

"So, would you ladies explain to me why you've been holding hands and nodding at each other this entire time?" Edward asked.

 _Fuck! Should we tell them anything?_

 _I don't know Bells. I guess they have been honest with us._

 _They have – as far as we know._

After a minute of debating whether or not to tell them, I decide it would be safe. They have been honest and haven't made an attempt to harm us, and they're both kinda hot. Of course, that shouldn't be a deciding factor, but hey, why not?

"Perceptive Edward. We have a gift similar to Jasper. While we are connected, we can communicate telepathically with each other."

"Impressive. Perhaps because you were sisters before you were made vampire?"

"Ahh. You're earlier question. Yes, we are biological and immortal sisters. We both had the same maker – Victoria. After our parents were killed in the War, we were left alone. It was the winter of 1942. I was 24 and Alice 22. We were still living with our parent's at the time, but when the war began, our Father enlisted and our Mother, who was also a nurse, joined the Red Cross. They were both killed in action. We were couldn't afford to live so ended up on the street. That's where we met Victoria one night. She was feeding and came across us huddled together under a bridge. She told us how lonely she was and that she's always longed for sisters. She told us that she could make all of our worries disappear. We were starving, and cold, and tired. How could we refuse? That was the night we became vampire."

"That must have been a difficult time for your both," replied Edward. "Where is Victoria now?"

I saw a tear escape the corner of Alice's eye.

"We don't know exactly. Victoria had us do some very cruel things. She was bitter and vicious. After a few decades Alice and I made a plan to escape. And we did. We haven't seen Victoria since, although we fear that she will catch up with us one day."

Shitty memories. Not my favourite story to tell. We were always so careful selecting where we moved. Always living in fear that one day, Victoria would find us, and destroy us. I was so glad I had Alice by my side.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. Really. It's not our favourite story to recall, but it is what it is."

 _I am so sorry Alice. If there is anything I can do…._ Jasper's voice again.

"Thank you Jasper."

This is a fucking sombre atmosphere. I'm not one to dwell on the past. Time to drown the doldrums with some liquor.

"So gentlemen, I guess you'll be needing a place to stay tonight? We have spare ensuited bedrooms with blockout windows – not that the sun shines much here – and a full liquor cabinet. How about it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! If you've read this far, thank you! If you have any feedback, be sure to leave it below. Much love to you all xx**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Edward**

She was the most beautiful immortal I had ever seen. Her long auburn hair pulled up on top of her head loosely, with a few tendrils escaping and framing her delicate features. Her full pouty lips. Her emerald green eyes….. _Oh shit!_ _Fuck!_ I need to get out of here NOW!

I sped away as fast as I could. Where was I? Forks Hospital. Right. Those bastards must have dumped me close by. Those eyes… _STOP IT EDWARD!_ I'd heard about this happening, but had never experienced it myself. I need to find Jasper. I ran through the woods trying to find his scent, but nothing. I turned towards the cliffs to the north. I know Jasper likes to avoid civilisation as much as possible. Maybe he's found refuge in a cave or in the dense forest there. Finally! I picked up his trail.

"Jas! Are you there?"

 _Edward! Is that you? I thought you were dead!_

Jasper stepped out from behind a tall spruce tree, relief flooding his face.

"Hey Jas. I nearly was," I said hugging my friend of one hundred and five years. "You won't believe what just happened."

Jasper was like a brother to me. We had battled together in wars, had gotten each other through our darkest moments and were great companions over the century we'd been friends. Not everyone understands Jasper, his aversion to civilisation, his preference to talk telepathically, his diet choices (he drinks animal blood). But he was compassionate, a gentleman and a loyal friend.

 _I heard you being tortured by Aro. You were DRAINED Edward! You were tortured._

"That I was Jas. Aro called me in to heal Felix. There was no damn way that he could be saved. He was in shreds! Whoever Felix was hunting, tore him a new one! Not that Aro listened to my reasoning. His pet was gone and he had to find a new hitman to do his bidding. So he took his rage out on me. You know how he enjoys his dungeon and all of his archaic toys. Pure silver of course. It was like no pain I'd ever experienced Jas. His minions threw my lifeless body out by the 101. Aro thought that I was completely drained, and ready to rot into the ground. And I was close, I tell you! But I was found by a farmer and taken to Forks Hospital. Where I met an immortal."

 _An immortal?_

"Two actually."

"Two?" Jasper spoke aloud.

"I know Jas. I thought I was dreaming. But they healed me. Joined their wrists together and let their blood trickle into my mouth. At first I was still very weak. But the more I drank, the stronger I became. I couldn't believe that these two strangers would heal me – an immortal they knew nothing of. When they stopped I sprung up off the trolley, unsure of where I was. I looked at the first immortal – she had pixie-like features, with short dark hair, and elfin nose and a soft expression in her emerald eyes. Quite pretty. I turned and looked at the second vamp. She had auburn hair with gold highlights, full red lips, long dark eyelashes and the most intense emerald eyes I've ever seen."

Those eyes.

"And Jasper? I soulmated."

 _You soulmated? Edward, are you sure?_

"I can't be anything _but_ sure. It was like I looked right into her soul. I felt the bond form immediately. It was like fireworks Jas."

And it was. This stranger. This beautiful, stranger who saved me. A fire was burning in the depths of my soul. I knew at that exact moment she was my forever.

 _Edward….._

Jasper was looking at the ground, kicking the dirt nervously.

"What's wrong Jasper?"

 _I soulmated too._

"With who?" I asked, shocked.

 _I was distraught after I left Aro's. I couldn't help you. I didn't even know how I could help. I should have done something. Anything! I felt like I had let you down, Edward, as a brother and a friend._

"Jasper…there was nothing you could have done without risking your own life."

 _But I should have Edward! You would have done the same for me. I was so ashamed. So I took off into the forest. I didn't know where I was going. I was lost in my own grief. I thought you were gone. After a while I picked up the trail of an immortal. I was cautious at first, thinking maybe one of Aro's minions had come for me. But this immortal must have picked up my scent and she chased me. I felt no danger from this strange woman, so I stopped in a clearing. She also came to a stop and our eyes locked. I froze Edward. I soulmated. She tried speaking to me but I couldn't talk. So I just shot up into the air. You know I do that when I get anxious._

"Haha. She must have thought you were a real piece of work!"

 _Most likely! I love to make a great first impression. Besides, I freaked out. It was so intense Edward! She took off straight away so I followed her. She went back to a house just on the edge of the woods. I watched her for a bit – I know it sounds creepy – but I was so curious about this connection I now shared with this sweet faced vampire. Lucky I stayed, because she received a phone call about a certain immortal in the ER. I hoped that it was you, but I thought surely I couldn't be that lucky. I flew to Forks Hospital, hopeful. And I couldn't believe it! But I knew you'd never be healed by humans. I wondered if maybe I could convince my strange soulmate to join with me to heal you. So I went back to where we first met in the clearing, waiting for her to return. But obviously you found my scent first!_

Wow. Both of us had soulmated. What were the chances? I'd only ever heard rumours about soulmating. I thought they were urban legends. Fairy tales. The male vampire soulmates by looking into the eyes of the female vampire, forging an unbreakable bond. I had heard that there is only one soulmate for each immortal and once that connection is made, they are mates for eternity. The female vamp doesn't feel that same intensity at first, but over time, she will feel that pull to her mate. Once the female feels that connection, they perform a soulmating ritual to bind their souls together as one. Talk about intense, huh?

"What are we going to do Jasper? We can't exactly go to them, asking to forge our souls together! What if they know nothing of soulmating?"

 _We need to at least try to explain. Could we go and wait for them to return home? I think we owe them that at the very least._

"Yes, we should try. And I need to offer them my gratitude for saving my life."

With that, I followed Jasper to the stranger's house. Before long, the girls arrived home.

"Hello ladies," Jasper purred. "We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Alice**

 _What the hell Bella?_ I asked silently, knowing if I'd spoken aloud Jasper and Edward would hear us.

 _Look sis, I know it's a risk. But did you feel any bad ju-ju?_

 _No._

 _Well, neither did I. And it wouldn't be polite to just turn them away would it? Not our own kind, and not after they were so open and honest with us. It just wouldn't feel right Alice._

 _I guess you're right._

I hope you're right.

"I'm going to get some fresh air Bells. I'll be out on the porch if you need me."

"What me to come with?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks though."

I have a favourite seat on the porch that I love to curl up on, especially when I have a bunch of stuff on my mind. It's an old wicker seat that has a real homely feel to it. Reminds me of a time long ago. I bend my legs up in front of me and rest my chin on my legs, thinking about the golden haired vampire I first met in the clearing. I close my eyes and wonder about this burning I have in the pit of my stomach. This desire. This pulling.

 _Hello Alice. May I join you?_

I jump at the sound of Jasper's voice in my head.

"On one condition."

 _And what would that be?_

"I'd like to have a proper conversation with you Jasper. _Outside_ of my head."

"I'll try, although I still find it difficult," Jasper replied aloud.

"Thank you. That is all I am asking."

Silence. Not awkward, but it was as if Jasper was giving me the opportunity to talk first.

"When were you turned?"

"1907. I was 26."

"How did it happen?"

"I was a labourer on the railroad. A steel beam fell on me and I was all but dead. That was until Carlisle found me. My maker."

"And where is Carlisle now?"

"He is in Italy, a specialist at Centro Tumori. It's a Cancer Treatment Facility and Carlisle is a highly regarded surgeon."

"Another doctor. Is that how you met Edward?"

"About a year after I was made vampire, Carlisle was called to work for the King of Spain. So I travelled with him and it was there that Edward was already treating the King. We were there for another three years, until the King no longer required Edward. He did however request that Carlisle remain in his services. Edward wanted to enlist as the First World War had broken out, and I wanted to join him. So I farewelled Carlisle and we have travelled the world together since. Carlisle checks in from time to time. In fact, we are due to see him at the end of the year."

"Thanks for sharing that with me Jasper. Bella and I don't get to sit a talk with other immortals. We try and avoid them actually! Our experience hasn't been as pleasant as yours. We tend to err on the side of caution."

"I understand completely Alice. I hope us being here doesn't make you feel too uncomfortable."

Did it? At first, perhaps. But the more Jasper opens up to me, the more I am drawn to him.

"No, I'm okay, thank you. Well, I'm going to head up to bed now. It has been nice sitting with you Jasper. Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No, thank you Alice. I appreciate your hospitality. And thank you – to you and Bella – for saving Edward. He's like a brother to me."

I smiled and nodded at Jasper, then sped up the stairs to my room.

 **Edward**

I woke about mid-morning to a sunless sky. That's the beauty of Forks. You can day walk without the fear of smoking vamp skin. In case you were wondering, vampires don't die in the sun. On a really hot day it's uncomfortable, but the smoke that rises from our skin due to direct sun exposure is a little peculiar to humans. Technically vampires don't require sleep, but in times of stress, it helps us to re-energize more quickly.

Out in the living room, Bella and Alice were looking over a sketch book.

"Are you sure?"

"Alice, it's absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Bells, I'm going to sew a muslin and see if I need to make any changes. You are my model later, okay?'

"Do I have to?"

"You know you do," replied Alice, poking her tongue.

"Yeah I know," laughed Bella. "Lucky I love you or you'd get a pummelling!"

Alice turned to me. "Good morning Edward. You look well rested. Is Jasper not up yet?"

"He was up before dawn. He has heard deer are good in these parts."

"Deer?" questioned Alice.

"Oh right, Jas doesn't drink human blood. He has never acquired a taste for it. He prefers wild animals."

"Right….Well, on that note, I'm off to my office. Don't interrupt me unless it's absolutely urgent!"

And off she ran up the stairs. To leave me alone with Bella. My soulmate Bella. She had her hair down today, it was even longer than I thought, touching her elbows. Her face looked fresh from a restful slumber, and her emerald eyes were just as intense as I remembered them from yesterday.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning. Are you well rested?"

"Yes, thank you. You have a lovely home."

"Thanks. We enjoy the privacy out here. And there's a lovely outlook with the woods just outside the windows and the stream at the bottom of the garden."

"Indeed."

"Alice went shopping this morning and picked up some new clothes for both you and Jasper. We figured my old ratty sweats wouldn't suffice. Here."

Bella handed me three bags of clothing, including underwear, shoes and sleep shorts.

"I really appreciate you doing that for me. Thank you."

"She didn't," Alice trilled from behind her closed office door. "I did, and you're welcome!"

"Haha nothing gets past her," I chuckled, pointing up the stairs.

Bella giggled. "You're telling me! She's a real pain in the ass!"

"I heard that sis!"

"Obviously! It was meant for you!"

Bell like laughter floated down the stairs.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"It's my day off from the hospital, so I plan on bumming around mostly. Nothing too strenuous."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Bella answered hesitantly.

"If you'd prefer, I can find something else to do."

"No, it's okay. I really don't mind." More confidently this time.

"Excellent. Well I'm just going to take a shower and get changed. See you in a bit?"

I took my bags of clothing into the guest room and unpacked them. Alice has good taste. And knows sizing it appears – did she measure me while I was asleep? I turned on the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I soaped up a wash cloth and started to rub yesterday's dirt off my body. Sandalwood. Smelt nice. I was expecting freesias and lavender and everything girly. I let my mind wander to Bella. How her long hair fell over her delicate shoulders. How the ends framed her ample breast. The curve of her hips compared to her small waist. My erection let me know exactly what it was thinking. I soaped up again and eased my hand over it, enjoying the sensation. As I moved my hand up and down my shaft, all I could think about was Bella. I imagined what it would be like to kiss her pale skin. Starting at her ankles, kissing up to her inner thigh, up over her soft abdomen up to the peak of her breast, moving to her collarbones, then to her full red lips. Our kiss becomes more passionate, our tongues intertwined, her body pressed up to mine. I increased my speed until my release comes in an intense burst of lust. _Fuck me!_ My orgasm was like no other. _I'm in trouble before I have even begun!_

I dry off and get changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black T-shirt. I run my hands through my hair and head back into the living room to find Bella.

"Are you coming?" asked Bella.

You have no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**People have been asking whether Bella could hear Edward's amorous activities in the shower. She perhaps heard extra vigorous washing, but Edward didn't shout out after his performance, so he hasn't been found out – for now ;) Thanks for all of your feedback though. It's helpful for my first writing attempt and I'm taking all of your suggestions and encouragement on board xx**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella**

Edward and I were hanging out today. Yay. Even though the Doctor has shown that he can be polite, all of that smirking last night pissed me off. I mean, what's he so smug about? Yeah he's a doctor, yeah he's immortal, and yeah he's frikken gorgeous…especially today in that tight black tee. I'll have to thank Alice later for that! _Focus Bella!_ There must be faults lying under that Adonis standing next to me, and I was determined to uncover them!

"So Eddie, can I call you Eddie?"

"Not if you expect me to answer."

Good, I managed to get under that marble skin of his.

"Fair enough, _Edward_ , what are your plans now you're here in Forks?"

"To be honest Bella, I'm not entirely sure. Jasper and I weren't planning on staying, but I can't deny this little town has a certain rustic charm. Why? Trying to get rid of me?"

There's that damn smirk again! Asshole.

"Not at all," I replied in my sweetest voice. "Just curious is all."

Edward walked a couple of paces ahead, picking a Spruce leaf and examining it between his fingers.

"Why did you take the job with…who did you say his name was?"

"I didn't. But his name is Aro."

"Okay then, why did you take the job with Aro? Are regular Doctor jobs too mainstream for you?"

"No. I have worked in many hospitals over the Centuries."

"Centuries? Exactly how old are you?"

"28 in human years. But I was made vampire in 1780."

 _Fuck!_ "Are you serious? I've never met an immortal so ancient. I must say, you don't look a day over 30."

"Oh look, there's that sense of humour you profess to have. Now would you allow me to answer your first question?"

"Aro, yes. Go ahead."

"There are some immortals that you cannot refuse when summoned. Aro is a great deal older than I am, and I suppose you could say he runs the Olympic Peninsula. He must have heard that I was in town and sent his minions to collect me to try and heal Felix, his pet I was telling you about. Let's just say Aro is someone you don't want to upset."

"I'll be sure to remember that".

As we reached the stream, Edward sat on one of the boulders and took off his shoes. He rolled up his jeans and dangled his feet in the water.

"This reminds me of a barn I lived in, in France. There was a stream just like this running through the garden, although it was not as pretty as this."

I sat down on a soft patch of grass on the opposite side of the stream. I took a moment to soak in the gloriousness of the day. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze wash over my eyelids. When I opened them, Edward was looking at me appreciatively.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, just admiring the view."

My eyes rolled so hard I nearly tipped over. He was a charmer, that was certain. But I was still searching for that dark secret I was sure was lurking in his vampy closet.

"Do you have abilities Edward? I know Jasper can put thoughts in your head, and can fly. Yep, that nearly knocked me over! But what can _you_ do?"

Edward was distant for a moment, lost in thought. Just as I was about to ask again he spoke.

"Yes. As I'm sure you know, all immortals have gifts. I can decipher whether someone is telling the truth or not. Kind of like a lie detector. And I can also shoot laser beams from my eyes."

"What the hell? Really"

"Don't be stupid," he laughed. "Only Superman can do that."

He winked at me. Smart ass. I'll sink my fangs into his smart mouth if he isn't careful.

"Actually, I do have an eye gift. I have a sort of X-ray vision, through human skin. It's one of the reasons I became I doctor. It has helped me countless times to save patient's lives."

"You'd better not have X-ray vision through my clothes!"

"I can only wish to be that gifted Bella."

"Bite me."

"Is that an invitation?"

I rose from my patch of grass and stormed into the forest. The nerve of him! So forward! I picked up pace, but Edward kept up easily. We ran silently through the trees for a few minutes until I slowed at the edge of a rocky outcrop at the ocean's edge.

"Can I ask you something personal, Edward?"

Edward nodded in response.

"Is there a reason you have Jasper as a companion and not a woman? I mean, if you and Jasper are _together_ together, then that's totally fine. I was just picking up the brother vibe rather than the lover vibe from you two."

"Rest assured, we are friends, _nothing_ more. We do consider each other brothers really. I mean, we're not like you and Alice obviously, but we have shared a century together. And as for your other question, I haven't met the right immortal to spend eternity with." Edward paused. "Until now."

I looked at Edward, confused. What did he mean _until now?_

"Bella, have you heard of soulmating?"

"No, I can't say I have. What's that?"

"When a male immortal meets his one true mate, he forges an eternal bond with her. When their eyes meet, there is an immediate connection, a force so powerful that the male knows instantly she is his soulmate. The female vampire may not feel this connection right away, in fact it takes some time for her to feel the pull, like gravity, toward her mate. But once she does, they perform a ritual which bonds their souls together forever."

How had I never heard of this? I know Victoria was a shitty maker, but she educated us on a lot of vampire laws and customs. Just not on this soulmating business. Does this mean we don't get a choice? What if we don't love the immortal who soulmates us? Is it absolute?

"Bella, when I first saw you at the Hospital last night, I soulmated. With you."

Oh. Fuck. Me.

I turned and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. What the hell was Edward trying to say? That he had some attachment to me now? I hardly knew him. This is completely insane. I shouldn't have let him and Jasper stay last night. I shouldn't have saved him. I wished he hadn't come into my ER. I wanted to scream. Alice and I had been controlled enough by Victoria. I wasn't about to let some sweet talker who I've known for all of five seconds come into my life and take control too. I needed to talk to Alice.

I arrived home to find Alice and Jasper laughing together on the porch.

"Alice, I need to talk to you. NOW!"

I ignored Alice's look of disapproval at me shouting at her and raced up to my bedroom. Alice followed.

I reached for Alice's hand. _Sis, shit has just hit the fan. This is all kinds of fucked up. What the hell am I going to do?_

 _Slow down Bells, take a deep breath. What's happened? I thought you and Edward were talking a walk?_

 _That's exactly it Alice, we were. That is until he told me he_ soulmated _with me!_

Alice looked at me sheepishly before she spoke again.

 _Jasper told me everything Bella. He told me about Edward. He told me all about soulmating, the intensity for the guys, the ritual. Kinda fascinating huh?_

 _Fascinating? Have you lost your marbles? Alice, you wouldn't understand. It's not like you've been soulmated with!_

 _Actually Bells. I have. Jas told me he had soulmated with me when we first meant in the clearing. And to be honest Bella, I already feel that pull toward him. It started happening last night._

 _A great one for secrets, aren't you!_

 _I wanted to be sure before I said anything. At first I was sort of surprised, because Victoria never told us about it. But I like the idea that destiny has your forever mate waiting for you. Your perfect match._

I broke my contact with Alice. "I can't. I'm sorry Alice but I need to go."

"Go where Bells? You're scaring me!"

"Please don't be Alice. I just need some time to process all of this. I'm completely freaked out right now. Victoria controlled every aspect of our life Alice, and I can't go through that again."

"I understand that Bella. And I know you had it harder than me. But I don't think soulmating is like that. I think it's about two souls working together in harmony. Not against each other. Not controlling."

"I'm happy for you Alice, I am, really. Just give me a couple of weeks to clear my head, okay? I won't be far."

I started packing a bag, where I was going I wasn't sure. I just needed to get out of Forks. Away from Edward. I hugged Alice goodbye and assured her that I would be fine. I had my cell, she could call me any time she wanted. As I left the porch I noticed Jasper's arm around Alice.

"Talk soon Alice," I promised.

Then I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Jasper**

I walked in from my hunting trip, feeling satiated from the large Elk I drained. As I entered the guest room I was staying in, I noticed shopping bags on the bed and a note from Alice.

 _Thought you might appreciate a change of clothing. Please help yourself to anything you need. A_

Sweet girl. I really owe her honesty today. Even though I'm coming to terms with this whole soulmating thing myself, she deserves the truth. I shower quickly and decide on a pair of cream slacks and a white T-shirt. I run a brush through my shoulder length hair, and briefly give myself the once over in the full length mirror. _Okay Jas, you've got this._ I can't hear Bella and Edward – they must be out. Perfect. Now's my chance. Before I lose my nerve, I find Alice sitting at the kitchen island reading a book.

"Good morning Jasper," she says without looking up.

"Hello Alice. Good book?" I say aloud, knowing that's her preference.

"Sorry, that's very rude of me. Yes it is thank you. How was your hunt?" she asks, closing her book.

"Successful."

"Don't you find animal blood….repulsive?"

"You're not the first person to ask me that Alice. And honestly? No, I don't. I have tried human blood, but I just can't take to it. Morally I also find it difficult."

"Yes I suppose I can understand that part of it. I've never tried animal blood. Bella has and she expressed rather colourfully her distaste of it! I guess that's why I've never tried it."

"Maybe I can show you one day?"

Alice looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think I'd like that. I can't promise I'll like it, but I can't deny I'm curious."

Our eyes locked and for a moment I was lost in the depths of her emerald eyes. They reminded me of freshly cut grass, the moss on the fallen logs in the woods, and like deep green pools of water.

The trill of her cell phone broke us from our trance.

"Hello, Alice speaking."

As Alice chatted, to a potential buyer from what I could gather, I studied her face intently. Her face was fine with a slightly pointed chin and a slender neck. Her short pixie-like hair flicked out at the ends and she wore a band with an exquisitely beaded flower – no doubt something Alice had made herself. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her long lashes framed her eyes and her sweet lips moved delicately as she was talking. Her frame was petite, yet strong, and her slender legs ended with red painted toes.

"Sorry about that Jasper, work call."

I wasn't sorry.

"Sure Alice, everything okay?"

"Oh yes, it's better than okay!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "I have a new buyer for a really big department store that wants quite a few pieces."

"Congratulations," I smiled.

"Thanks Jasper."

I nodded. Okay Jas, now or never.

 _Alice, I have something important I need to talk to you about._

Alice looked over at me, puzzled. "Why are you back in my head?"

 _Well, you know I get nervous sometimes, and when I do, I find it easier this way. Do you mind so much?_

Alice shook her head with a concerned look on her face.

 _Can you just promise me that you'll hear me out fully, before you ask any questions or freak out?_

"Okay…I'll try. Although I am starting to worry. It sounds kinda serious Jas."

 _Thank you. I'll try and explain it as best as I can. And please know this is very new to me also, and that I'm still making sense of it. So, I'm not sure how much you know about vampiric law and customs, but do you know what soulmating is?_

"No, I can't say I do."

 _Well, I suppose it's similar to what humans call love at first sight, except amplified by a whole lot and more absolute. When I male immortal sees his true female mate, he forges a connection so strong with her, it is unbreakable. She doesn't always feel the same way at first…_

"I do."

 _Excuse me?_

"I was confused when we first met in the clearing, I wasn't sure who you were, or why you were here. But ever since, I have felt this unexplainable pull to you, like a magnet. I can feel it deep within me, like a fire burning in the pit of my stomach. It's almost like this invisible force is leading me to you Jas."

Stunned. Could this beautiful, thoughtful, compassionate creature really want me?

 _But I'm considered a freak in the vampire world Alice. I'm have no desire to be aggressive, I fly, I don't like talking aloud and I don't consume human blood!_

"And that's exactly what I love about you. You are unlike anyone I've ever met Jasper. I don't need vampiric fate to tell me how I feel, although it's good to know she agrees with me," she said walking over to me.

I look down at her and gently place my hand on her face.

"Alice Swan, you are the most extraordinary immortal I have ever met. I will be eternally grateful if you'll walk by my side _forever_."

"Jasper Hale, you had me from the first time our eyes met."

And with those words, I slowly bent down and placed my lips on hers. I knew in that moment that our souls were intertwining and that my whole world was about to change.

As much as I wanted to stay that way forever, locked in Alice's embrace, lips passionately kissing, I began to wonder how Edward was faring. Alice and Bella were sisters, surely her reaction would be the same?

"Come sit on the porch with me?" I grabbed Alice's hand and headed to the porch swing.

We talked about our favourite books, about the towns we'd lived in, it was like we'd know each other for centuries, not days.

"Alice, I need to talk to you. NOW!"

Uh-oh. Bella sounded pissed. Alice frowned at her and then followed her up the stairs. I couldn't hear them talking, so assumed they were talking to each other through their connection.

 _Edward, I'm not sure if you can hear me from where you are….what happened? Bella has just turned up at the house majorly pissed. I'm assuming things didn't go so well. Are you okay? Edward, come back to the house soon so we can talk._

Here I was relishing in the fact that the immortal I soulmated with loved me back. God knows what Edward has just gone through! If Bella's reaction was anything to go by, he's just been through hell. Maybe Alice will talk with her, and help her understand. I know Edward can be cocky at times, but he is fiercely loyal and has been my closest companion over the last century. If Bella could only see…

"I can't. I'm sorry Alice but I need to go."

"Go where Bells? You're scaring me!"

"Please don't be Alice. I just need some time to process all of this. I'm completely freaked out right now. Victoria controlled every aspect of our life Alice, and I can't go through that again."

"I understand that Bella. And I know you had it harder than me. But I don't think soulmating is like that. I think it's about two souls working together in harmony. Not against each other. Not controlling."

"I'm happy for you Alice, I am, really. Just give me a couple of weeks to clear my head, okay? I won't be far."

Not good. I heard clothes been pulled off hangers and being stuffed into a bag. Then with a whoosh they were both on the porch.

"Alice, I have my phone. It's not like I'm disappearing. I'll call you, okay?"

She hugged Alice tightly then slowly walked down the stairs. I put my arm around Alice, I could see that she was about to break. Bella turned and looked at us.

"Talk soon Alice."

Then she ran.

Alice looked up at me with tears in her eyes, until she couldn't hold them back any longer.

 _Alice, honey, just let it go. I'm here for you. Bella will be fine, she just needs time._

Alice's shoulders were shaking as she sobbed into my chest. Her pain was my pain, and I couldn't bear to see her so upset. I rubbed her back and let the tears flow, until finally she quietened.

"I'm s-s-sorry Jas. S-s-she has never left me b-b-before."

"I'm here for you now, Alice. I'll never let go, as long as you need me. She just needs to clear her head. She won't be gone long. Besides, she took her phone so you'll still be able to talk to her."

I hoped I was right. I could see how hurt Alice was, and I was determined to make it better. I needed to find Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of your lovely comments. I appreciate you all taking the time to read my story. I'm glad you're feeling for the characters as much as I am.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella**

Clallam Bay. A sleepy little coastal town just north of Forks. My escape. I rented myself a cosy cabin for two weeks – just enough time to make sense of the craziness that just unfolded. I opened the door to the cabin, and was surprised at how spacious it was. The stone fireplace was already burning and there was a bottle of wine to welcome me on the kitchen island. That will do for now, but I'll need to investigate where I can source another kind of red liquid. As I unpacked my bag, I remembered the look on Alice's face as I said goodbye. I've never left her before, and I regretted hurting her like that. I hoped Jasper would take care of her while I was sorting my head out. I probably should text her now, just so she knows I'm okay.

 _Sis, I'm sorry I took off so suddenly. I'm a mess right now. It's all too much. I've rented a cabin not too far away. Please don't hate me. Love you xx B_

That will have to do for now. I pour myself a glass of wine and slump into the couch in front of the fire. I stare into the dancing flames, hoping to find answers. Stupid, I know, but I didn't really know where to start. _Edward Cullen._ I had to admit he was sexy as hell, but that was hardly grounds for eternal bliss. And was this _soulmating_ business really legit? Alice seemed to think so.

 _Ping. Ping._

My phone. Alice.

 _Of course I don't hate you. I'm just worried. Are you sure you're alright? I know you're scared Bella, but please don't shut me out. Love you. A_

 _I just need time. B_

I tossed my phone on the coffee table. I needed to feed. I downed the remainder of the cheap wine gifted to me, and set out into town. Hmm, find a bar? It was always the easiest option. I walked into the first one I found, it reeked of stale beer and urine. Perfect. I sat down and ordered a whisky, perusing my prey. A couple of young guys over in a booth, looked to be passers through, still dirty from working in a road gang or the like. A bearded gentleman, reminiscent of Saint Nick, sat by the window with tobacco stained fingers and a mean scowl on his face. Pass. Another guy sitting four stools up at the bar. Mid-forties, balding, wedding ring, a drunk. A pack of cigarettes sat on the bench in front of him.

"Mind if I bum one?" I said in my best sultry voice, pointing at the smokes.

"S-sure," he stammered, partly because he was wasted, and partly because a young, attractive woman was talking to him.

"Wanna join me outside?" I purred, as I headed toward the rear exit.

He didn't requiring any further coaxing, and followed me like a dog chasing a bone.

"So, you're not from around here huh? Wanna have some…."

Before he could finish his slur, I sank my fangs into the side of his neck. The hot liquid flowed freely into my mouth, and I relaxed into the moment. When I was satisfied, I licked the wound closed and looked into his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Terry."

"Well then Terry, you were just out back here to relieve yourself weren't you?"

Terry nodded groggily.

"You never saw me out here did you Terry?"

"No."

"That's right. In fact Terry, you weren't even at this bar tonight. Because you hate the taste of alcohol. Even the thought of it repulses you. You are going to go home to your wife and tell her that you love her and that you're sorry for being a drunk."

Terry nods again.

"Okay then Terry, off you go now."

Terry turns and sways down the alley beside the bar, leaving me there giggling to myself.

"Impressive," admired a voice from behind me.

Edward Cullen was standing there, arms crossed, grinning from ear to ear.

 **Edward**

"Clearly you didn't get the memo that I'm avoiding you and your love fest!" Bella spat at me. "How did you even know where I was?"

"Really Bella? What do you take me for? A novice? I tracked you."

I know Bella was pissed. I heard Jasper's message when I was in the woods, so I stayed close so that I could follow her. I wanted to reason with her. Make her understand I didn't want to control her. I wanted her to understand I was prepared to be patient with her in loving me back.

"Well, you can just turn your vampire ass around back in the direction you came from!"

"Bella, please. I'm not here to quarrel. I just want to talk. Five minutes. That's all I'm asking. _Please?"_

Bella disappeared into the bar, and returned a fraction of a second later with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"No doubt you'll be a pain in my ass 'til I agree to listen, so we might as well get this over and done with – with the help of Jack," she sighed, pointing to the whiskey.

I followed her in silence back to her cabin, and watched as she found two glasses in the cupboard.

"May I?" I offered, referring to the alcohol.

"Knock yourself out." I wondered silently whether she meant literally.

We sat down on opposite ends of the couch sipping our glasses. It was nice to sit and listen to the crackle of the fire, while the wind was howling outside. Being a vampire meant we could tolerate all weather, but the warmth was pleasant nonetheless. I contemplated where to begin, having gone over it countless times in my head since we last spoke. Bella beat me to it though.

"Five minutes?"

She wasn't letting me off easy.

"Yes, of course."

Deep breath.

"I want you to know, Bella, that I don't want you to feel pressured. This experience is a first for me too, and I didn't anticipate the intensity of it. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable. It was certainly not my intention. I just wanted to be honest with you right from the start."

I paused, giving her a chance to talk. She just nodded, sipping her whiskey, so I continued.

"Soulmating is something that I've heard about over the centuries in whispers, but it was never more than a fairy tale, a myth. I never dreamed waking up on that hospital trolley that I'd look into your eyes and have my entire existence change!"

I looked into my glass, searching for the right words to say. How could I explain this to her? How could I convey my feelings, the burn inside of me without scaring her? Without making her run away again?

"Edward…"

I looked up, detecting a change in her voice. Hesitant. Wanting to open up to me, but afraid to.

"Bella, you can talk to me about anything. If nothing else, I am here to listen. I just ask that you let me in. _Please,_ Bella." I put my hand over hers, waiting for her to flinch. There's a crease between her eyebrows, but she doesn't pull away.

She takes a deep breath and finishes her drink.

"Edward, I want to tell you my history. I want to tell you about Victoria."

She rises to get the bottle of Jack from the kitchen, and brings it into the living room. She tops up our glasses before she continues. I want to place my hand back on hers, but I'm afraid to in case she locks herself away again. I wait patiently for her to begin, knowing what a difficult story this must be to tell.

"Victoria made us hunt children Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Bella**

I hated myself for it. Victoria had particular tastes when it came to feeding. She proclaimed that a child's blood was cleaner, more pure. I don't care what her excuse was, her demands sickened me. Why I decided to confess to Edward, I'm not sure. To make him understand? To show him I'd been powerless and didn't want to feel that way again? Perhaps. I think deep down I knew the answer. I was afraid. My feelings for Edward were exactly as he described. A force pulling me toward him. The heat in my belly burning for him. But I wasn't ready to admit that to myself, let alone to Doctor Cullen.

Edward surprised me with his reaction. I was expecting revulsion, pity even. But he sat across from me with a pained expression, like he was hurting for me. He reached again for my hand, but pulled back changing his mind.

"We were in the grips of war and many fathers and husbands, and even mothers (like ours) were fighting abroad. Many lost their life in battle, leaving grief stricken widows and orphaned children behind. Victoria had seen the First World War, and had acquired her taste for children then. She would have us ambush postal workers. That's how we knew who wasn't coming home, and subsequently, if there were children left behind. At night, we would be made to return and snatch them from their beds. And she drained them dry. It was so awful Edward."

A tear escaped the corner of my eye. Remembering their sweet little innocent faces, it broke my heart.

Edward held up my glass and I finished what was there. It helped to take the edge of the ache in my gut.

"Why didn't you leave Victoria?" Edward asked gently.

"We tried. You don't know how many times we tried. Poor, darling Alice. Sometimes she just couldn't take the children. We were always punished, but I took her punishment whenever I could. I couldn't stand to see Alice tortured. Victoria never did it herself, of course. That wasn't her way. She always had her minions do it for her. Tied up with silver chain. Made to drink blood mixed with silver. Stabbed. Burnt. You name it, she had it in her bag of tricks. We were powerless. We were always hunted down and returned any time we escaped. So we quit trying."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"When the war ended, it was more difficult. But there were still kids on the streets, homeless, junkies. Not as young as Victoria liked, but there were kids as young as 12 or 13."

Edward's teeth were clenched so hard his jaw was shaking. But I went on, needing to unload everything now.

"It was exactly 34 years later that Alice and I escaped. We hadn't tried for a couple of decades so I think she become a bit lax. She was called out of town on vampire business, and left only one of her minions in charge of guarding us. We managed to bind him with silver chain from her dungeon and staked him. We ran until we reached the ocean, and then we swam as far as we could. We haven't heard from her since. Although we are always on guard."

Relief filled me. I had never shared that story with anyone but Alice. I can't believe I just poured my heart out to this immortal sitting across from me, the immortal who declared we were soulmates. Not in the human, throw-away definition, but in the soul binding, for eternity vampiric definition.

"Bella….I….."

Lost for words. Well there's a first, Mister smart mouth!

All of a sudden, Edward had me in his arms. At first I tried to fight it.

"Get off me you oaf!"

But he didn't budge. In fact he tightened his embrace. I felt wetness on his chest, and realised I was crying. Crying for me, crying for Alice, crying for the lives we took. The sobs took over and we sat together for hours while I let my heartache release. I felt vulnerable in his arms. But I also felt safe. After some time, his arms relaxed and he lifted my chin to look into his eyes. He brushed away the remaining tears and looked at me softly.

"Bella Swan, I know that I can be a real ass sometimes, but I can promise you this. I will always be here for you – as a protector, as a friend, as someone who will dry your tears. If that is all you want from me, then I am willing to accept that. But I also want you to know that I am offering you my whole heart, my soul, my body. For eternity Bella."

I gazed into his emerald eyes and could see he meant every word. But was I ready to give him the same?

"How would you like me to run you a bath? I think you've earned a long soak and another glass of whiskey."

"That would be nice actually," I agreed.

As Edward climbed the stairs to the bathroom, I thought about what he said. Friendship. Was that all I wanted from him? Or did I want his whole heart, soul, _body_. I had made my decision by the time Edward had finished.

"Bella, it's ready," Edward called from upstairs.

I ascended the stairs slowly, running over my decision in my head.

"Oh it's beautiful Edward," I gushed, gazing at all of the candles he had placed around the room.

"I thought you needed some tranquillity after having to relive those awful memories."

"Thank you."

Edward nodded, then turned to leave the room.

"Stay? Please?"

Edward stopped.

I walked over to him and reached for his hand. He turned and looked down at me, eyes blazing.

"Edward, will you join me?

"Are you sure, Bella?"

In reply, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders and marvelled at his toned physique. I ran my fingertips slowly down his muscular arms and back up to his broad shoulders. Edward reached down to my waist and gripped the edge of my shirt, brushing his knuckles against my skin. He lifted my shirt over my head, without breaking eye contact with me, and ran his hands down my sides to my waist. He found the waistband of my skirt and carefully unzipped it, dropping it to the floor. I found the buttons on his jeans and one by one, released them from their fastening. I pushed Edward's jeans to the floor with my foot, and he stepped out of them. He cupped my face in his strong hands, and slowly leant towards me.

"Bella," he whispered hovering over my lips. "My forever."

Our lips met in a smouldering blaze of passion, and I could feel the intensity Edward had described to me earlier when he was describing soulmating. I knew that there was no turning back now, that this immortal and I were destined.

Edward reached back and unhooked my bra, then our underwear slipped to the floor. With Edward's eyes still locked on mine, he led me to the bathtub and lifted me in. He climbed in behind me and I let my head rest back on his chiselled chest. He soaped a washcloth, and started to bath me. With circular motions, he rubbed my legs, my inner thighs, over my abdomen up to my collar bone. He avoided the obvious areas, whether to be gentlemanly or to drive me crazy, I'm not sure. But it was working. It was the most sensual thing I'd ever experienced! I could feel his erection in the hollow of my back, but not once did he make an advancement toward me. Instead he showered me with delicate kisses on my cheeks, my eyelids, my lips, all the while run his fingers teasingly over my abdomen. It was heavenly. When the water started to get cold, he lifted me out of the bath and dried me off with a fluffy towel from the counter and put me in a robe. He did the same for himself, and then led me to the bedroom. There he climbed into bed, and pulled me into him, spooning me protectively.

"Rest Bella."

"You know I don't need to sleep!" I protested.

Not now! Not after the _bathtub!_

"You've had an exhausting day. A few hours will help you to heal. I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed my hair and tightened his embrace.

"But…"

"No buts Miss Swan! We have eternity."

Before I could object any further, my exhaustion took over and I fell asleep.

 **I know many of you have been waiting to hear the back story with Victoria. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the feedback regarding POV changes. I did try and put a line between each, but perhaps it was too subtle. I have gone back through each chapter and listed the POV in bold, and will continue to do so for now on. This chapter is Edward's POV, for one of my readers,** xbluexeyezx. **Thanks xx**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Edward**

As I lay next to Bella that night, I thought about how significantly my life had changed, in just the blink of an eye. For centuries, I had travelled the world, always searching, but never knowing what for. Until now. The reason for my existence was curled up in my arms. We had come close to making love last night, and lord knows I wanted to. Her soft curves, her full bust, her gentle touch. But I wanted Bella to know that it was more than sex for me. I wanted to know _her_. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted her to feel safe. The horrors Bella had to endure under Victoria's control…I can't even…I don't want to…I shook my head to try and remove the images I'd conjured.

The sky revealed another heavily overcast day, perfect for day walking. North west Washington really was a great vampire hideaway. I had hoped Bella and I could spend the day getting to know each other some more, maybe take a hike, do some hunting.

Bella started to stir in my arms, and a big smile lit up her exquisite face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Doctor Cullen," Bella replied, stretching in the process. "Have I been out long?"

"Only a few hours. It's about 6 in the morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," she said shyly. "So, what are your plans today? Heading back to Forks?"

"If you want me to go, I will," I answered honestly.

"NO!" she shouted rather quickly. "Umm…I mean, I'd really like for you to stay with me while I'm here. Maybe we could get to know each other a little better?"

"I thought we got to know each other pretty well in the bathtub."

I couldn't help myself. _Behave,_ I scolded.

"Yes, last night was pretty awesome. _Quite_ the gentleman."

"One of my many gifts," I joked.

"If that's true, I can't wait to see your others…"

Ooh, flirting Miss Swan are we? I bent my head down and softly kissed her lips.

"Tonight. But first, let's take a hike through the woods. And maybe a spot of hunting a little later?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to hit the shower, meet you downstairs in ten?"

She pecked me on the cheek, and danced away to the bathroom. I changed from my robe into some hiking gear – mainly for appearance. I could hike naked and be more protected than by wearing this flimsy fabric. But the locals may not appreciate that.

Bella meets me downstairs, hair freshly washed and pulled up into a ponytail. Her jogging tights show off her long slender legs, and her tank top reveals just a hint of cleavage, accentuating her small waist. How the fuck am I going to concentrate on where I'm running!

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely. Can you keep up?"

"Puhlease! Afraid you'll get whooped by a girl?"

And with that Bella whooshed out the door.

We spent the day chatting about our past. Bella told me about her human family, about her mum's terrible cooking. She laughed remembering what a klutz Alice was before she was turned. I told her about my own family, what I could remember. I spoke of my maker and how he died in a vampire conflict in the mid-19th Century. We talked of the places we'd travelled, music we loved, blood types we favoured. She liked O-positive, the same as me. She was animated in her descriptions, and I loved watching her eyebrows shoot up in the air or her nose wiggle at different memories. Time seemed to stand still when I was in her presence, and my heart felt so full, if I had one, it could burst at any second.

"Time for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm famished! What did you have in mind?"

"I try to pick someone inconspicuous. I usually head to the local bar. Working where I do can be pretty convenient too. There are a lot of freshly deceased bodies full of blood. Not very exciting I know, but after Victoria…"

"Is that why you did that to the drunk when I showed up yesterday?"

"I guess they're doing me a favour by being a donor, so if I can give them something positive while I'm sweeping them, then why not?"

"You are full of surprises Bella Swan."

I follow her to town and we pick a bar each to find our meal, then head back to the cabin.

Bella races up the stairs to shower and I do the same when she's finished. I check my hair in the mirror, give it a tousle and head back down to Bella, who's sitting on the rug by the fire.

"Beautiful, isn't it."

"Yes, it is", I respond, tucking a strand of hand behind her ear. She has it out and the gold flecks are glowing in the firelight.

"I could just stare at it all night."

"I plan to," knowing full well we were talking about two different things.

"Edward!"

"Yes, Bella?"

Bella thumped me.

"Ow! What was that for? I need a nurse to come and take care of me now."

It didn't hurt. But I was happy to play along.

"Haha so funny," she said, not sounding amused.

I put my arm around her and smiled.

"What are you looking so smug about?"

"Oh, I'm just happy that I have the most beautiful immortal ever created sitting beside me."

Bella smiled sweetly back.

"Can I ask you something though, Edward? About this whole soulmate thing?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, you told me when we first met that you had soulmated with me, right?"

I nodded, intrigued to see where she was going.

"And that female immortals will eventually start to feel that same intensity, that same force."

"Yes."

"Well let's say hypothetically I do, then what?"

She does? Holy shit. I thought she had scrapped the idea entirely. Could she really be considering it?

"From what I remember, the soulmates perform a ritual. After they make love, they have to join their blood together and commit their soul to each other for all eternity."

Bella considers this for a moment. "Does anything happen after that? Do they share powers? Can they hear each other? Do they feel each other's pain?"

"That I'm unsure of. I haven't met another immortal who has done it."

I wish that I had done though, to ease Bella's mind. Even I was curious as to the effects the ritual would have on each immortal.

"Edward, I'm not ready to do the ritual tonight."

"Bella, I don't want to force you into anything you're unsure of. I will wait, however long it takes, if that's what you decide."

"But I am ready for this…"

She wraps her fingers in my hair and pulls me fiercely to her lips. Our lips part and our tongues meet, gently at first but then more passionately. I run my fingers through her silky hair, so smooth. I follow her hair down to her waist, and lift her shirt over her head. No bra. Her full breasts are like ivory and her soft pink peaks beckon me closer. I lie her back on the rug, my weight on top of her. I leave her lips and start a trail of kisses down her neck, over her décolletage and until I reach her breast. I cup it in my hand and use my tongue to tease her nipple to attention. Her back arches with each stroke of my tongue. I kiss my way to her other peak, giving it the same treatment. She makes soft moans as I pleasure her. She lifts me back up to her mouth and we kiss with a new passion. She finds the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head. Her fingers trail down my back and make their way to the bare skin on my hips. It's like her fingers were a hot poker, as her burning touch lingers on my skin. We shed the rest of our clothing and lie in front of the fire, naked bodies entangled. My cock is pressed up against her thighs and she reaches down to take it in her delicate fingers. _Fuck!_ The feeling of her hand on my shaft nearly sends me to the ceiling. She expertly rubs me up and down, while my tongue circles her nipples. _Oh. My. God._

"Fuck, Bella. It feels so fucking good."

She kisses me in reply, nibbling on my bottom lip. She flips me on my back and straddles my hips.

"You are the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on." Her long hair partially falls over her breasts, making her look like my own personal Siren. She stares at me intently with those emerald eyes.

"And you, , are making me fall in love with you."

I stop dead. Did she just say? I sit up to meet her and cup her face in my hands.

"Bella Swan, I have loved you from the moment our eyes first met. Please tell me you mean it," I pleaded.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

That was all it took for my heart to explode. This extraordinary woman actually loved me back. The intensity between us escalated as I kissed her as passionately as I could. Bella lowered herself on to me, and I nearly released at the intensity of it. We rocked together, making love as soulmates, as one. Bella increased her speed and I could tell she was on the brink of her own orgasm.

"Edward, fuck. Harder. I'm nearly there!"

"Baby come for me, I want to feel you on my cock."

A few more strokes and Bella screamed out a string of profanities, her body quivering as she came, which sent me over the edge.

"Oh. Fuck. Bella. FUCK!"

Our bodies collapsed on to the rug, still revelling in our release.

"Edward, let's do it."

"I thought we just did."

"No I mean this," she exclaimed, biting in to her wrist.

"Bella! Fuck! What are you doing? You said not tonight!"

"Edward, I love you. We are bound in every way but this. I want this. I want us to be soulmated. I want our souls bound."

I wanted this more than anything, but I also wanted Bella to be certain. This was a life changing, no going back decision.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure?"

"Edward, NOW! Before it's too late."

I bit into my wrist and joined it to Bella's.

"Bella Swan, I bind my soul with yours for all eternity."

"Edward Cullen, I bind my soul with yours for all eternity."

Then we lay back in an embrace, waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Alice**

 _I just need time. B_

I put my phone down and resigned to the fact Bella wasn't coming home anytime soon. Even though it hurt more than anything, I knew that I needed to give her space.

"She's a strong girl, Alice. I know you're worried, but she'll be okay. She's just overwhelmed right now."

I knew Jasper was right, but it still stung.

I put my arms around him, cherishing the feeling of being in his embrace. I'd have to let Bella go for now, otherwise it would consume me. I had to meet my buyer in Seattle tomorrow anyway, so I needed to get my designs in order.

"Can I help you in any way?" asked Jasper as we made our way to my office.

"You can help by keeping my mind of Bella. Tell me about your time in Spain – when you first met Edward."

Jasper chatted away, while I assembled my portfolio. I was happy with my designs, they brought back happy memories of a more innocent time, a time with my human family. I suppose that's why I was drawn towards fashion of that era – it was like a link to my past. I stopped to ask questions every now and then, and before long I had everything organised and ready for my presentation.

"There, I'm finished. Thanks Jas, I'm feeling a lot better."

"I'm glad to hear that ma'am."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Jasper pulled me in tighter, and brought his lips back to mine ever so tenderly.

"Alice Swan, you have made me the happiest immortal," he whispered against my lips.

"Then you know how I feel Jasper," I answered back, placing a kiss on his jawline.

"I'm not sure if I do," he teased. "Would you like to show me some more?"

"Haha! You're incorrigible Jasper Hale!"

Not that I minded. But I was getting thirsty – it had been some time since I last fed.

"I have another idea though…for _now,_ " I winked. "How about you educate me on the delights of elk blood?"

Jasper's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure. What's the worst that can happen? I puke up some wild animal blood?"

"Alice, I assure you that won't happen."

"We'll see! I told you I'd try, but I won't promise I'm not going to spit it back out."

We ran through the woods some way until we happened across a small herd of elk. I could hear the blood pumping through their body, it had a strange smell, but not totally unpleasant.

 _I'll take the big one on the left, are you happy to take the female?_

I nodded.

I silently stalked the cow, waiting for the chance to strike. I flung myself in the air and gracefully landed on its back, pinning it to the ground. I sank my teeth into its neck and waited for the revulsion to take over. Surprisingly, it didn't. The blood had a wild, grassy flavour, different to human blood, but still enjoyable. I drank until I was full, and looked up to see Jasper watching me, nervously.

"Well?" he asked cautiously. "I noticed you didn't spit blood in my face."

"So perceptive!" I giggled. "Actually, I kinda liked it. Different to human blood, but in a good way."

"See? I'm not entirely crazy after all," he said, trying to convince himself more than me.

"I have told you Jas, I love your quirks. It makes you who you are. I don't ever want you to change."

"I love you Alice, with all my being. Never in all the years I've been vampire did I ever think it was possible to find someone like you. I just hope that one day you can love me back."

I walked up to Jasper, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Kiss me Jasper. I love you just as fiercely."

 **Jasper**

We snuggled up on the couch until dawn, kissing, talking, reminiscing. My soulmate. My new reason for existing. My Alice. I was yet to hear from Edward, even after I warned him about Bella disappearing, so I thought I best give him a call.

 _Hello. You have reached Doctor Edward Cullen. Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Beeep._

Great. Message bank.

"Hey Edward, it's Jas. Just checking in to see how you are doing. Hope you got my earlier message. Ring me back and let me know you're okay. See ya."

"No luck?"

I shook my head. "He'll touch base soon. He just needs to figure out this situation with Bella. As you can imagine, he's pretty determined and won't give her up so easily."

"Lucky we have each other, then, aren't we? With those two stubborn immortals, it might take a few decades!"

"I hope not. Edward has changed already since meeting Bella. He's softened. She is turning him into a giant marshmallow!"

Alice laughed. "Lucky you already were one before we met!"

"I'll have you know ma'am that I'm a vicious, mean, not-to-be-messed-with immortal!"

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared!"

"That's it! Now you've done it!"

I chased Alice through the house and tackled her onto the floor of the landing. Looking into her eyes, I could see into the depths of her soul. This beautiful vampire was so full of compassion and love for everyone she touched. The love she radiated for life was infectious. I lowered my head to hers and kissed her with all of the passion in my. She responded, biting my bottom lip and seductively dragging it through her teeth. I started to unbutton her shirt, but her hand shot up over mine.

"Jas, I would love nothing more than to spend the day exploring you. But sadly, I need to get to Seattle. This presentation isn't going to run itself!"

I pouted as best as I could, hoping she'd take pity on me.

"Haha. Poor Jassy. I promise, when I get back, you can lock me in your room for all of eternity and do as you please! But I _really_ need to get going."

She flipped me on my back and kissed me again.

"Promise?" I teased.

"Cross my stone cold heart," she replied.

"I suppose then…" I pretended to sulk.

Another quick kiss, and then she was in the shower.

I helped her pack her bags and files into the car, then kissed her goodbye.

"Make sure you call me, so I know you're safe. And let me know how the presentation goes."

"I will. Love you Jas."

"And I you, my love."

I watched her drive away, knowing a piece of me had left in that car. She would be back late tonight, but I didn't like her being away from me. I offered to go with her, but I needed to stay in case Edward returned. I tried his cell again, but straight to voicemail. I decided I'd busy myself in town while I waited for Alice to call. I hated being around people, but I was determined to try. Forks was Alice's home, for now anyway, and I wanted to show her I was committed to making it _our_ home.

Alice gave me a quick call to say she had arrived, and was setting up for her presentation to her potential buyer. I wished her luck and she promised to ring me when she'd finished.

A few hours had passed and I was starting to wonder what was keeping Alice from calling me. Maybe the presentation ran longer than she was expecting? I decided to give it another half hour, then I would ring. The time passed and I still hadn't heard from her, so I dialled her number.

"Jasper…" Alice whispered shakily.

"Alice?" My voice was tight with concern.

"It's Victoria. She's found me. And she's coming after Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This chapter is from Victoria's POV. It is going to be nasty, graphic, and full of profanities. Read at your own risk.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Victoria**

"You pathetic imbeciles!" I screamed as I threw them across the room. "How could you lose the scent of two baby vampires! Fucking moronic leeches!"

Argh! Do I need to do everything myself?

"Get me that 14 year old girl in lockup one," I demanded of one of the guards standing across the hall. "NOW!"

Drinking youthful blood wasn't going to fix the problem, but it would certainly make me feel better for the time being. Those two sister bitches had alluded me for too long! The guard in charge that night didn't live long enough to tell me what happened – those cows killed him, didn't they. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less about him, but I was pissed as hell that he wasn't alive enough for me to kill him myself! Another moron. I'm surrounded by them!

The young girl is dragged by her hair into my parlour, whimpering and crying about god knows what. She should be thanking me really. I was ending her miserable drug-fucked life on the street.

"Oh shut up", I said rolling my eyes, slapping her face. "You're worthless, a piece of scum. You only serve as food to me, nothing more."

And I sank my fangs deep into her neck. I wasn't concerned about being gentle – her life would be over soon enough. Once I drained her body of sustenance, I tossed her body on top of the pile in the corner.

"Miss Victoria," one of the guards stammered. "The odour is becoming quite rancid. Would your wish be for me to burn this pile for you in the incinerator?"

"Whatever, I don't care," I said nonchalantly, waving him away. My focus now was back to hunting down my pets that escaped 34 years ago – Bella and Alice Swan.

Ungrateful little bitches. I was their maker for fucks sake! I gave them immortal life! While I was still walking this earth, they were mine and I intended on getting them back. Whatever means necessary.

I had tracked them up the west coast for a number of years, but their trail stopped suddenly. I searched inland for some time but couldn't find a fresh scent – they must have been swimming up and down the coast.

Then a few days ago, one of my minions who had been on a tracking mission up north, picked up a trail that led to a pokey little town called Forks. The scent took him around the Hospital, then led him to a house on the outskirts of town. I told him under no circumstance was he to approach the girls, but he was to sit back and observe their movements. I was NOT going to lose them again!

"Boss, I've just got word from Ivan that Alice is with a male immortal. She will be driving alone to Seattle tomorrow night. Bella is not with her. Ivan heard that Bella has taken off, but they don't know where."

"Excellent!" I commended. "Tell Ivan to watch the house in case Bella returns, and await further instructions."

"Yes Miss."

I can't fucking believe it! Finally, after all of these years, I have found them. They are going to pay. Starting with that goody two-shoes bitch Alice.

I begin preparations to head to Seattle, telling my guards to fill a van with whatever delights they can think of – silver chain, blow torch, pliers, they know my favourites. I don't use them obviously, I prefer to watch and I don't want to stain my clothes – do you know how hard it is to remove blood stains? But this time I mightn't be able to help myself.

It was about an hour and a half drive from our base in Olympia to Seattle, so I wanted to allow plenty of time. Everything had to be perfect. I went into another living room, in search of my brother to ask a favour. His guards were more proficient in the art of torture, and I wanted nothing but the best for my girls.

"Darling sister, did anyone tell you how utterly gorgeous you look when you're murderous?"

"All of the time my brother," I replied kissing both cheeks.

"And who are you off to torture tonight?"

"Actually brother, that's exactly what I've come to talk to you about. I have come to beg a favour. My men have proven to be pitiful, and I wondered if you would kindly lend me your most depraved guards tomorrow night?"

"My dear Victoria, were you not going to invite your brother to this appetising spectacle?"

"Of course I normally would brother, but this is personal."

"Well, well, well. Sounds delightful. On one condition – you fill me in on all of the details once you've finished. What's mine is yours dearest. Caius, Marcus, Demetri! You will assist Victoria. Whatever she desires, you obey."

"Yes master, of course," they say with a slight bow.

"Farewell then my darling. Go. Make your preparations."

He lent forward and kissed my cheeks.

"Thank you Aro. I am eternally grateful."

Then I exited the room, pleased with the addition of my new guards.

One lot of guards took the van, while I travelled with Aro's men. My source informed me of the address of Alice's meeting, and we lay in wait for our opportunity. At about 10pm, Alice exited the building alone, her arms full of paperwork. She emptied them into her car and was smiling as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone, which was ringing.

Alice flipped open her phone, and as she did, she looked up, straight into my eyes.

"Jasper…" Alice whispered shakily.

"Alice?" I heard down the line,

"It's Victoria. She's found me. And she's coming after Bella."

"Hello my darling Alice, did you miss me?" I purred in her ear, running my nail around her neck.

Her body shivered in response, dropping her phone to the ground.

"Little bitch, thought you could escape me. How DARE you!" I spat in her face. "You are mine. I made you immortal, you ugly little leech!"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. I slapped her face. Hard.

"I don't know why you're crying yet Alice darling. I have so much fun planned for you. You are going to beg me to kill you," I laughed.

Alice stared at me, but said nothing.

"Alright you bitch, want to play it like that? Demetri? Come and silver her, and throw her in the van."

Demetri nodded, and picked up a couple of lengths of silver chain with his gloved hands. He wrapped it around her neck and bound her wrists, all the while Alice was screaming in agony.

"Ahh, there we go," I smirked. "I knew I'd get a reaction from you sooner or later."

Demetri dragged her to the van, where Caius and Marcus were eagerly waiting.

"Do as you wish boys, just don't kill her alright? Just make her wish she was dead," I grinned.

I jumped back into the car, and got one of the other guards to drive Alice's car at the rear. I didn't want to alert the police and have to deal with them too. Too much work, when I already had a busy time ahead of me.

We arrived back at the compound I shared with Aro. I instructed the men through the closed door of the van to tie Alice up in my own personal torture chamber when they had finished. I didn't want to interrupt, and I just loved surprises!

I had some last minute inspiration, and was delighted when I thought of a fabulous way to punish Alice – that is on top of the slicing and stabbing she was getting first.

Down in the dungeon was a 12 year old girl, the youngest in my lockup. I was going to force Alice to drink her. How many times did that bitch refuse to hunt for me, and her mutt of a sister, _Bella_ , take her punishment? Did she think she was better than I was?

I was snapped out of my mood by Demetri entering the dungeon.

"Miss Victoria, we have Alice silvered in your quarters. She has been treated well," he smirked. "We have drained most of her own blood. She is alive, but very weak –with all the burns and gashes it's to be expected. She will need to feed soon if you want to stop her from becoming dust. Will there be anything else?"

"Wonderful!" I clapped excitedly. "Yes please Demetri. Will you please take this human girl up to my chambers? Tie her to my bed would you? And you can stay there with me Demetri, dismiss the others."

"It would be my pleasure."

He lifted the screaming girl over his shoulder and left for my chamber. Hmmm, what else do I want? I eyed the wall of torture instruments thoughtfully. The Heretic's Fork perhaps? Fun but not instant gratification. Ooh, the Cat's Paw…perfect! Saves ruining my manicure.

I contemplated having a snack before heading back upstairs, but decided it could wait until later. Outside the dungeon door there was a commotion.

"What's wrong brother?" I asked concerned.

"One of my subjects in Seattle has caused _quite_ the scene!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "Apparently, we can slaughter a whole diner conspicuously these days! Honestly! Who is turning these nit wits? It's a massive clean-up – we'll have to sweep half the fucking city, and HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL!"

Aro was pissed as hell! I was happy he was leaving me to enjoy my revenge in peace.

"I'm taking everyone Victoria. I can leave some of my guard behind if you like?"

"Demetri is staying with me, I hope that won't interfere with your business sweet brother."

"No, no. I'd much prefer you're not left here unprotected. Yes, I'm aware you can take care of yourself, but you know how I worry," he said, answering my silent protests.

I kissed him and wished him luck. "Are you sure you don't need me? Or Demetri?"

He smiled. "Go, enjoy your torture. At least _someone_ gets to have fun around here!"

He threw his hands up in the air, then sped off.

Nothing was going to keep me from the moment I had been dreaming about for decades. I entered my chamber and bolted the door behind me. The room was sound proof to immortals, something I insisted Aro install because I enjoyed my privacy. I saw the young girl tied to my bed as I had asked, gagged with a fearful look in her eyes. Such fun!

As I entered my torture room, I gasped. There was Alice on my table, silver chains binding her ankles and wrists, covered with a cloth, and unconscious. How long I had waited for this day! Demetri was waiting obediently by the door for me.

"Thank you Demetri, you are a loyal guard to Aro. I will be sure to pass this on to him."

Demetri nodded.

I walked over to the table, but before I could pull back the sheet I saw the air shimmer over my shoulder. I crouched down ready to strike. In Demetri's place stood a blonde haired, smug faced immortal.

"And who the fuck are you?" I hissed.

"Hello Victoria. My name is Carlisle."

 **I know Victoria is evil, but I wanted to dedicate one chapter to her. Were you as excited as I was at the end of this chapter? It literally happened in the final few sentences. I can't wait to see what happens next! xxoo**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Year's Eve here in Australia and very hot! 36°c! Hope you all have a wonderful 2017 xx Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to love my future stories**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bella**

The urge to bind myself to Edward over powered me. I was scared earlier, rather than unwilling, but giving myself to Edward only strengthened the need for him. As our wrists joined together white hot light radiated behind my eyelids, as if I was literally seeing his soul caressing mine.

We lay back together in each other's arms, completely consumed by the love we shared. I was curious to see what, if any, impact it would have on our abilities or our feelings towards one another, but for now, I remained blissfully still next to my soulmate.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

Edward shot up defensively, and stalked toward the door, easing as he reached it.

I quickly threw some clothes on and passed Edward some pants.

"Jas," he said, before opening the door to let his friend in.

The look on Jasper's face, however, was anything but friendly. It was fearful.

"Jas…what is going on?" Edward asked slowly.

"Alice…..it's Alice…." Jasper replied, head in his hands.

"Victoria." I spoke her name so low, only immortal ears were able to hear it.

"It won't be Victoria, Bella, please don't worry…" Edward trailed off when he met Jasper's eyes.

 _Victoria has her Edward, and she's coming for Bella._

"Noooo!" I collapsed to the ground.

"How did you…I only spoke to…"

"Did you just hear Jasper?" Edward asked me, gently brushing my hair from my wet eyes.

"I….did I? How could I?" Realisation hit me. "Oh."

"Does someone want to fill me in?"

"We performed the soulmating Jas. It's only just happened. I'm assuming we are more connected now than before."

 _Can you hear me now, my love?_

I nodded at Edward. Wow. This was going to take some getting used to. But right now I needed to focus on finding Alice, and turning my evil maker into a pile of vampire dust.

"Jasper. Tell me exactly what happened."

 _Alice was meeting a potential buyer for her latest line in Seattle. I wanted to go with her, but she was only going to be gone half a day and would drive back afterwards. And she wanted me to stay behind to see if either of you returned home. She let me know she arrived in Seattle and promised to ring after her meeting. A few hours passed and I hadn't heard from her, so I tried her cell._

He paused, and took a deep breath before continuing.

 _She told me Victoria was coming for you next, Bella. I'm going to Seattle to track her from the place Alice had her meeting. I wanted to come here first to let you know._

Jasper looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know."

"Jas. How could you? I don't blame you at all, if anything, I blame myself. If I was at home still, you would have gone with Alice and she would have had protection."

It was true. I was the reason Alice was left vulnerable, and I was sure as hell going to fix it.

All of a sudden, Edward's head shot up, followed my mine and Jasper's. There was an immortal nearby. Was Victoria here already? That bitch was going to pay for what she did – for today and for decades of torture.

 _Crash!_

The front door was charged down by a burly vampire with eyes full of anger.

"I have come on behalf of Victoria," he growled.

"And _she_ will be coming with me!" he pointed in my direction.

Edward and Jasper crouched defensively in front of me.

 _I can take care of myself, Edward!_

 _I know you can Bella. But he will need to get through me first!_

Without hesitating, the big vamp launched himself at Edward. Sadly for him, he didn't realise the silent plan Jas and Edward had formulated without his knowledge. As he had Edward pinned down, snapping and snarling at him, Jasper tackled him off Edward, knocking over the couch and smashing into the fireplace. Not good. The flames jumped and the rug caught fire.

That didn't stop the brute, as he caught hold of Jaspers arms and launched him into a wall. Jasper lay motionless on the floor. His focus shifted back to Edward. They ran at each other, fire starting to spread behind them, and collided with each other mid-air. He flipped Edward and pinned him stomach down, head starting to pull from his neck. The stranger was too distracted with finishing Edward, to realise Jasper had picked up a broken curtain rod from the ground next to him. He flew up into the air, and slammed the rod through the burly immortal's chest. He started to rot, than his body turned into a pile of dust on top of Edward.

I rushed to Edward to see if he needed healing, but his body was quickly recovering on its own.

"One down," Jasper remarked. "Although the fire is taking over this cabin. We best leave now."

I was sad to see the cabin start to perish, as it held a few special memories for Edward and I. But there was nothing that could be done now. And besides, we couldn't waste any time. Alice was in serious danger.

"Jasper, can you lead us to Alice's last known…"

 _Ring, ring._

"Carlisle?" Jasper answered.

"Jas there's no time to explain in depth. I'm in Aro's compound. I have Alice. She's safe, for now. Aro and his guards have left. I may be myself or Demetri. Come immediately."

 _Click._

"Jas..?" I begin to ask.

 _How fast can you run to Seattle Bella?_

My last run to Seattle was exactly seven minutes and twenty-three seconds. Not full speed, but fairly close. I needed to give it everything I had in me. I hit the half-way point in two and a half minutes, the boys kept up easily, just as determined to get to Alice and Carlisle as I was. We made it to Aro's mansion in under five minutes.

There were no guards on duty, as Carlisle had said, so Edward led the way in. I cringed remembering why Edward knew the route so easily. His last visit was under similar circumstances, except now, hopefully, we had the upper hand. He led us through a large medieval archway and through enormous wooden doors, into an entry hall. We continued along a number of corridors, until we reached a solid iron door, with intricate metal scrolling decorating it.

 _Carlisle, we're here._ Jasper spoke to his maker.

After a couple of minutes, the door creaked open and a petite pixie-like vampire stood there.

I wanted to move, but my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

"Bella, shhh, everything is going to be okay."

Alice fell beside me, pulling me into her arms.

 _Sister, I thought we were too late. All of the things I imagined….I will never forgive myself for leaving you._

 _You couldn't have known Bella. You have always protected me, kept me safe. Even when we were under her control. I love you my darling. We are together now. Don't cry._

Alice, my darling Alice. If it was possible for an immortal to have a heart, she would be the only one. Her compassion for others above herself was like no other.

 _Where's Victoria?_

We rose to our feet and she led me into the chamber.

"You must be Bella," smiled a handsome, blonde haired immortal, who I assumed to be Carlisle.

I nodded, and smiled in return.

"Where is she?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"Victoria has been silvered and is being held down in her own dungeon for now. Fortunately for us, Aro built her a custom vampire cell, lined with silver, and rigged with other nasty surprises in case of escape. She's secure."

I didn't want her secure. I wanted that bitch suffering, just like we and many others had.

"I understand how you must be feeling, Bella. But first, I have some things to explain to you all. I'm sure there are questions."

As much as I wanted to exact my revenge, I _was_ intrigued. So I welcomed Edward's open arms and waited for Carlisle to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Carlisle**

Bella was on edge from the minute she stepped into Victoria's quarters, so I knew I had to start talking – quickly.

"Good to see you again Edward. I trust you've been well."

"And you my dear friend. Very well indeed. Jasper and I were looking forward to your arrival at the end of the year – I must say, I'm more than a little surprised to see you here."

"Yes, I am sorry that it had to be under these circumstances though. I have quite the story to tell you all. Now let me see…where shall I begin…"

Bella was biting down on her lip rather firmly, so I continued hastily.

"We have been watching Aro and his sister for some time now – maybe a decade or so."

"We?" Jasper interjected reaching for Alice's hand.

"Yes, well there is an underground vampire group called The Agency who have been growing in numbers and power over the past half a century. We have been slowly eradicating immortals whose ethical code is, shall we say, absent. We give them a chance to repent of course, a chance to live amongst humans inconspicuously as has been done for millennia. But sadly, most of these vampires are very set in their ways, so imprisonment or execution is handed out according to their crimes more often than not. We have a punisher, an immortal who makes the final verdict. They receive a fair trial, with other members of The Agency acting as jurors. But it has been very effective in eliminating and even deterring others from even considering this path."

The four immortals in front of me turned to each in stunned silence.

"Why have we never heard of this 'Agency' that you speak of? Surely if they have been around as long as you say, then there would be rumours at least."

"Oh I'm sure that there are!" I remarked. "But you are morally just individuals Edward, so there has been no need for us to intervene."

"Does that mean you have been watching us though?" Alice piped up.

I nodded. "Yes, we watch all immortals in our area."

Bella looked at Edward, I assumed in silent conversation. The way that their hands were intertwined and the way they were looking into each other's eyes, made me wonder if a soulmating had occurred between them.

"Anyway, I'll explain The Agency to you in greater detail later. Where was I? That's right. Aro and Victoria. They have been on our radar for a few years. There were a number of unexplained child abductions in the area over the time Victoria has been in this compound, and we guessed why that might be. That's why we decided that we needed to infiltrate, send in a spy to confirm it. So one night, Aro sent Demetri out to recover Felix's body in the hope that Edward could heal him. You see, one of my abilities is shapeshifting…"

"I'm sorry, you can what?!" Bella spat out in shock.

"Ahh, Jasper hasn't divulged all of my secrets I see." I smiled warmly at Jasper for his discreetness.

Jas winked back at me.

"Shapeshifting. It's quite an art and has taken me centuries to perfect it. But yes, I can transform into any living creature, as long as it's been in front of me before."

"No freaking way! Show us!" Bella said in awe.

I looked at Bella, quietened my mind, and allowed the transformation to happen. The air shimmered and I became Bella. There was another part of shifting they were going to be equally as shocked about.

"I also take on the creature's most recent memories – about the last week or so," I said clearly in Bella's voice.

Bella walked up to me and poked me in the face. "That is absolutely unbelievable Carlisle! Hold up…"

My previous statement began to sink in.

"My memories? Like what? _Everything?"_ she asked, clearly mortified.

"Well, yes, everything recent. I know that you and Edward are soulmates, I know you had a bubble bath last…"

"Alright, that's enough thank you! You can shimmer back to your original self now please. Pronto!"

"Of course," I said transforming back to myself. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to…"

Edward chuckled.

"Back to the story," I continued in the hope Bella would forget about what just happened, "Demetri arrived alone, to find Felix's body ripped to shreds. We ambushed him and he's currently in lockup back at Agency headquarters – but not before I turned into him. I have been in Aro's guard ever since."

"That means you were there when Edward…"Jasper started.

"Yes, regretfully I was unable to step in when Aro was releasing his anger on Edward. But fortunately I was in charge of finishing Edward. I knew he was nearly completely drained and very weak, so I convinced the other guards that we'd just dump his body and he'd soon rot – a more painful death I told them. They didn't know however, that I was dumping him in the vicinity of Forks Hospital, where Bella worked. I prayed that Bella would heal him, and fortunately I put my faith in the right person."

"Geez, no pressure Carlisle!" Bella huffed.

"I'm glad you made the decision to heal him, and to bind your soul with him. You are well suited mates Bella."

They really were.

"But how do you explain Alice's kidnapping, and her standing here now perfectly unharmed?" Jasper asked.

"That's easy," I grinned. "We picked Alice up in Victoria's torture van – full of unthinkable weapons and devices. I was in the back with the other guards and took them by surprise when I staked them both. Alice was confused at first, but I explained everything to her. So she screamed and fought to convince Victoria of her torture. I knew Victoria wouldn't open the van when we arrived back here, her own revenge would be sweeter knowing we had beaten Alice down first. Alice and I simply waited her out, and eventually she arrived in her chambers to an unwelcome surprise."

"Carlisle was really very brave, I simply don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there," Alice smiled at me warmly.

Jasper's arm tightened around her. Another soulmating had occurred, Alice had informed me earlier, although they hadn't performed the ritual yet.

"And Aro and his entire house of minions?" Edward asked with raised eyebrows.

"A trap. He and his men should be detained and locked up along with Demetri by now. In fact, I need to make a call."

I relayed the events of the night to the Agency chairwoman and she confirmed the success of the ambush. It all went smoothly with only one of Aro's men being killed in the scuffle.

"And The Agency had buses waiting, and all the children have been freed Bella, isn't it marvellous? They are all getting sweeped of course, and fed a story about an abduction, but I'm so happy they don't have to suffer anymore!" I heard Alice say as I hung up the phone.

"I really am happy Alice, so many young lives will now be free to grow old. But I'm pissed Victoria's in lockup. Why couldn't he have just left her silvered on that table over there. Look at all of those torture devices! I would have made her suffer more than she knew she was capable of!"

"Bella," I interrupted. "I understand how you feel, truly. "But I have a responsibility to bring Victoria in for a fair trial, despite the atrocities she's committed. The Agency have her on route to their headquarters here in Seattle. The trial is set for three days time. You are all welcome to stay – I have a large house nearby with plenty of room for guests. Then you can watch the trial for yourself."

Bella thought for a moment. She wasn't completely satisfied, but she knew she was defeated.

"Fine. I won't say I'm happy Carlisle, but I appreciate you opening your home to us."

"Good, then it's settled. Let me finish up here and I'll meet you at my place. Here is the key – I'll have a driver take you there immediately."

The four immortals gave me their thanks and left the compound. I knew Bella was content enough for now. But something told me that this would be a trial in more ways than one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Bella**

Carlisle's house was tucked away in a lovely, leafy estate, and as we drove up to it, I could see that he had wonderful taste. Although it was very spacious, it had a warm, homey charm to it, and I instantly felt at ease. Carlisle's driver showed us to the guest quarters at the end of the hall. They were beautifully decorated in pale linens and billowy curtains, with a sprawling ensuite attached to each room. Edward and I thanked him, and decided first on a shower. It had been a crazy night and we were filthy from the fire at the cabin, and the subsequent run to Seattle.

"Bella, how are you _really_?" Edward asked, seeing behind my mask.

"Pissed."

Edward helped undress me as we headed toward the enormous shower. Who was bathing in here? A football team?

"Yes, I can imagine. I know you wanted to avenge Alice, but Victoria will be trialled fairly, and sentenced accordingly, my love."

"How much do we even know about this 'Agency' though Edward? Can Carlisle be totally trusted?"

Edward soaped up a cloth and washed my back.

"Bella, built in lie detector, remember? He was completely honest with us."

"Okay, well I grant you that. But still…"

I didn't want that murderous cow to sit a fair trial. I wanted her to suffer. I wanted to have her in a room all to myself.

" _Bella Swan,_ whatever it is you are planning in that head of yours…"

"Oh shut up Edward. I'll plan whatever I want," I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides, it's not like I can actually do anything, is it? She's in high security lock up with The Agency."

Edward turned me around and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Don't think you can distract me either…" I mumbled against his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded with his lips pressed to my neck.

Impossible! Alright, I would let him win tonight. But tomorrow I was in charge.

Carlisle came back in the early hours of the morning, and we all chatted and laughed about more pleasant topics, like the time the three men spent together in Spain and the time Carlisle shifted into a pig.

We were all rather thirsty, so later that morning, Edward and Carlisle headed into town, Jasper went into the woods, and Alice and I went to the hospital – no dark alleys behind a bar for me to stalk during breakfast.

We walked, arm in arm, enjoying this time together after a traumatic few hours the night before.

"Alice, I'm sorry for leaving you. I was just so confused, and with Jasper at home and Edward possibly coming back, I just had to clear my head. Edward tracked me, and I told him Alice – everything. It felt just right. I can't explain it. And he was so amazingly patient and loving…"

"You performed the ritual, didn't you?" Alice interrupted knowingly.

I smiled. "I forgot how perceptive you were sis."

I gave her a squeeze.

"I love Edward, but it's more than that. I felt that connection that he was trying to explain to me. The intense pull my soul felt towards his. We made love, and in that instant, it all made sense. I can't even comprehend it logically, but it doesn't matter. It came from a place deep within me that I didn't even know existed."

"I am so happy for you. Jas and I haven't got there yet, heaven knows with all of the craziness that has just unfolded around us! But we will soon. I knew it from the beginning."

We reached the hospital and headed toward the morgue, hoping for someone fresh. There had been a bus crash with five deceased travellers. Not pleasant circumstances, but it was a good option.

"I tried animal blood with Jas," Alice said, licking her fangs clean.

"You are revolting Alice! Did you spit it in his face?"

"Hardly! Besides, I quite enjoyed it. A different taste to human blood, but still appetising."

"Each to their own I suppose. It's definitely not something I could get used to, but I'm glad you can – especially because of Jasper's preference for it."

We finished at the hospital, then made our way back to Carlisle's house, thankful for a sky full of clouds. Alice and I decided on some shopping, as we didn't have a change of clothes. Edward and Jasper stayed at the house, and we promised to pick out some outfits for them also. After a morning in dressing rooms, we packed our bags in Alice's car – retrieved from Aro's compound – and left for Carlisle's.

"Why have they moved it forward?" we heard Edward ask as we arrived home.

"The Punisher has decided it would be best, less time for Aro to come up with a plan to try and escape."

"I'm sure he's thought of nothing else since his capture," Jasper agreed.

"When will the trial be held," I asked, walking through the door with an arm full of shopping bags.

Edward raced over to me, grabbing the bags and placing them on the kitchen bench.

 _Thank you._

Edward kissed me in response.

"Tonight," Carlisle replied.

Tonight? Shit! Now there was even less time to prepare. I needed to talk to Edward immediately.

 _Edward, I need to talk to you. We need to run out far enough that we won't be heard._

Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly, but said nothing. He nodded, grabbed my hand, and we ran. The others would be curious, but they knew not to follow.

When we were out of vampire earshot, I turned to Edward.

"I need your help."

"What's happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, physically I'm fine. I need your help with kidnapping Victoria."

Edward looked at me bug-eyed. "Absolutely not."

I rolled my eyes.

"I plan to do this with or without you Edward. I don't care who The Agency think they are, they will not take this away from me. This is my maker, and my chance for revenge. I want to make her suffer Edward, like she has made so many others."

"Bella, sweetheart, I understand, truly I do. But this won't change anything. It won't bring back those children. It won't make up for Victoria's evil past. I know how you hurt, the hurt that she has caused both you and Alice, but you're not like her Bella. Could you really torture another being, regardless of what she has done?"

I could. And I will.

"Fine. Don't help me Edward. But you'll stay out of my way."

I ran from him, faster than I ever had, towards The Agency. The night we returned from Victoria's, Carlisle had revealed The Agency's location. It was in an industrial area just outside of town. A large warehouse he had said, with 'A-15' printed on the door. Carlisle had said that the building was empty, but there was a secret entrance via a panel toward the rear. I'd hoped that I'd get enough of a head start so that the others wouldn't reach me in time.

As I neared the building, I could see that it was un-guarded. I stalked up to the entrance and slipped inside the door. It was dark inside, but it didn't hinder my vampire sight. I silently crept towards the back of the warehouse, careful not to alert the immortals below of my presence.

I reached the rear and searched for the hidden panel – ah huh! There it was. To the human eye it was just a panelled wall, but I could see the fine crack that gave away the secret entrance. I pressed it and it rolled open. _Shit!_ That was louder than I wanted. Carefully, I closed the door behind me, and turned around. There was an elevator straight ahead. Well, there goes my element of surprise. There was no way that there wouldn't be cameras inside. I couldn't let that deter me now, I just had to hope Carlisle hadn't raised the alarm. Maybe they thought the others were following behind me.

Looking at the buttons, I had to guess what number to press. Victoria had to be on the bottom level, so I pressed 'B' for basement, and hoped to god I was right. Thankfully, the lift didn't stop on any other floor on the way down, I wasn't ready to explain what I was doing.

The lift reached the basement, and the doors opened. I crouched expecting it to be guarded, but the hall was empty. I turned into a corridor to my right, and started to walk down it. There were heavy silver doors lining each wall, with nameplates on each one. A lot I didn't recognise, some were Aro's men, but where was Victoria?

Just when I was about to turn back, I found her. Right at the end of the corridor, with a small slit window with silver wire across it. What the hell was I going to do now? All this frikken silver wasn't helping my plan.

 _Bella, love, where are you?_

Great, Edward was here. To stop me no doubt. I ignored him.

How was I going to get Victoria out of here? Clearly, I have gone off pig-headed again, not thinking anything through. It's not the first time. My anger just gets the better of me and I can't stop myself!

 _Squeak, squeak!_

What the hell? Rats, great. Just as I drew my foot back to kick it, the air shimmered, and Carlisle appeared.

"A rat Carlisle? Seriously?"

"I couldn't very well come charging down as a bull now could I?" he smiled.

"Whatever you've come to say, I'm not interested."

"Okay. That's fine Bella. But how exactly do you plan to open a silver door with a silver lined room awaiting you inside? Not to mention the jets of silver spray that shoot out once the door is opened. Perhaps you might like to rethink your plan?"

I scowled at him. Know-it-all.

"Well obviously I'm still thinking about that as you can see."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

I rolled my eyes, and nodded at him.

"How about you come with me and I'll show you around the agency. You'll be able to make up your own mind then, as to the legitimacy of The Agency. If you're still unhappy, I'll let you go ahead with your plan."

Damn calm, fair, annoying Doctor.

"Ugh! Do I really have a choice? No doubt everyone has been watching me from the moment I arrived anyway." I waved sarcastically at one of the cameras in the corridor.

"There's always a choice Bella. And yes, there is a security room that monitors everything that happens in this building."

Of course. I followed Carlisle back to the elevator, and I watched as the numbers counted upwards, towards The Agency's headquarters. We reached the ground floor, and the doors opened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Bella**

It was a lot more organised than I expected. There was a wall of monitors to the right, and to the left was a balcony overlooking desks and doorways to other rooms.

"Welcome Bella. Carlisle…..nice to see you're no longer a rat," remarked a tall, curvaceous blonde woman standing at the balcony.

"Yes, well it was a means to an end. Bella, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella Swan."

I nodded at her, and she smiled back, or was it a scowl…hard to tell with her sour expression, that I imagined was a permanent fixture on her super-model face. If I looked the way she did, I wouldn't be frowning.

"I was going to give Bella the grand tour, with your permission of course."

"Very well, the trial starts in one hour, so make it quick. I'm sure Bella here is keen to attend."

Not exactly. I would have preferred no trial. Death by torture was my goal. Stupid anger fudged my planning.

"This way Bella," Carlisle gestured.

He led me past the guards eyeballing the security monitors, and down a passage way with a heavy wooden door at the end. I was only half listening as Carlisle rattled off the different zones, and rooms and as he introduced me to vampires that passed us, I simply nodded in their direction. My ears pricked up, however, at the mention of the Death Room.

"This is where our executioners finish immortals sentenced to death by the punisher. It's not the most pleasant outcome, but we do have to handle immortals who set a bad example."

I peered down into the circular room via a viewing platform. It was lined with silver, with a fine silver mesh ceiling, silver shackles attached to the wall, and a drain at the centre – for easy cleaning I guessed. The smell of bleach burnt my nose.

"When was the last…"I started.

"Three days ago," Carlisle answered. "An immortal decided he would take a few humans hostage for feeding and pleasure. He had them in cages for six months, taking them out as he pleased. Two were deceased but one girl survived. She was so weak, though, that Rosalie instructed she be changed to vampire if she had any chance of survival. She is adjusting to her new life slowly, but is grateful to be alive."

What a monster! I mean, I knew Victoria was messed up, but I didn't realise how many other immortals were capable of this kind of cruelty.

"The Agency has done so much for immortals, and humans, over the past few decades, Bella. It started here only recently, but there are similar organisations all over the world. The oldest that we know of has been running for six hundred years. Obviously, discretion is paramount. Humans can't police our kind like they can their own, but as you know too well, immortals can be very cruel, so the Agency is the immortal FBI if you like."

"Wow, I really had no idea!"

"I suppose your upbringing was sheltered, you were only told what Victoria wanted you to know. But once this is all over, I'd be happy to teach you anything you like about vampiric law and customs. Only if you would like to know of course."

"Yes I would like that, very much. Thank you Carlisle."

With only ten minutes left until the commencement of Victoria's trial, Carlisle guided me toward the Sentencing Room. Edward was waiting outside the door, with a look of anguish on his otherwise perfect face.

"Go in without me, thank you Carlisle. I need a minute with Edward."

Carlisle nodded, eyeing Edward, then disappeared into the crowd of people that were gathering inside.

"Bella…" Edward started.

I walked up to him, brushing his bronze hair away from his pained emerald eyes.

"I'm so very sorry my love. I thought I was protecting you. We've only just found each other, and I can't even begin to imagine what I would have done if something were to have happened to you. I should have supported you, even if it meant punishment for myself. I know you won't be able to forgive me right now, but in time…" Edward broke off.

"Doctor Cullen, always trying to save people. I'll have you know, I'm pretty capable of handling my own butt. And yes, I'm pissed at your dismissal of my feelings towards this whole situation. Even though I understand why you reacted the way you did, you should have had my back, regardless of how stupid it was."

Edward frowned and dropped his chin.

" _However,_ " I lifted his chin and planted a giant kiss on his marble lips. "You are forgiven and I love you."

A shocked look crossed his face, followed by a smirk, then chuckling.

"I should know better than to be surprised by your reaction, but I seriously thought _I_ would be the one sitting up in that sentencing box today!"

I giggled back at him and said, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

I slapped him on the butt and walked through the doors. We made our way over to the bench where Alice and Jasper were sitting. Alice blew me a kiss and I winked at her. Edward picked up my hand and placed it inside of his, stroking my palm with his finger.

 _Where's Carlisle?_

 _I think Rosalie wanted him on the jury today._

 _Oh._

 _Are you okay Bella? Is it too much for you?_

 _No, I want to see this through. I just hope that this trial is as fair as everyone is saying – she deserves nothing less than what she has done Edward._

Edward gave my hand a squeeze, signalling the start of the trial.

There was a lot of official mumbo jumbo, followed by the announcing of each official as they entered the room. Then Victoria was led to the sentencing box, shackled in silver. Her wild red hair and crazed eyes sent shivers down my spine.

 _Are you sure Bella?_

I nodded, tucking in closer to Edward.

I could see Carlisle sitting up with the other jury members, and he turned and smiled at me kindly. I was really beginning to like Carlisle, with his knowing eyes, and compassionate disposition. I wondered if he had found his soulmate yet – he really deserved someone sweet.

"And we begin. Please stand for the Punisher," boomed one of the officials.

O.M.G. I nearly burst into fits of laughter. Edward looked at the twisted expression on my face, and raised his eyebrows.

 _Did I miss the punchline?_

 _Edward!_ That's _the punisher?_

I pressed my lips together tightly so my shock didn't betray me through fits of giggles.

We sat as proceedings commenced.

 _What did you expect Bella?_

 _Not her! She looks like a little old Nanna!_

I couldn't believe my eyes! Up on the stand stood a tiny little woman, maybe five feet, with a curly mane of grey hair, thick glasses, and pink lipstick. Wait a minute…glasses…she's _human?_

 _Edward, is she human?_

 _Yes, it's a family thing Carlisle told me. A very important job passed down through the generations. Did he tell you that there are groups like this worldwide?_

I nodded.

 _There's thirty that they know of. The punisher has two daughters, and together they service these groups. It must be an awful job. But I guess it's what they were destined to do._

So, so much to learn. I was definitely taking Carlisle up on that offer. I didn't want any more surprises.

"And now, jurors, have you reached a verdict?" the punisher asked.

"Yes ma'am," one of the jurors replied. "We find Victoria… _guilty_."

I gasped, audibly as it turned out by the stares in my direction.

 _Guilty._ I could hardly believe it.

"Very well. I sentence Victoria to…"

"WAIT!"

And then the _entire_ room turned to look at me.


End file.
